


A Day in the World in the Life

by Ravage16



Series: This Hell We Live In [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Original Character Death(s), Plot, Porn With Plot, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravage16/pseuds/Ravage16
Summary: Going from a job he hates to a life where the worst things get thrust into your face, Dipper has his world flipped on its head. Sometimes trouble finds you and makes its home in your every day routine.





	1. Last Day on the Job

**Author's Note:**

> I have 're-written this story thus far, and even thought it is still three chapters, everything has been written again.

Entering through the pealing back door of some dingy no name strip joint, a young boy fiddled with the bill of his thread bare trucker hat, the faded blue and off white stained with age. There was a hazy scent of tobacco that was ingrained into the very walls of the building, splashed with spilt alcohol from days past.

 

Making his way past the towering twig of a man, whom stood at the back door, beady back eyes paired with an ever present four-o’clock shadow. The boy shifted his hat just a touch lower, shielding a mix of purples and greens that had made a home on his left cheek bone, swelling the skin just under a mocha brown eye. Swiftly making his way past the towering male, the boy, slowly danced two or three fingers over the blaring blemish, flinching when slight pressure was accidentally applied. Muttering a curse under his breath, casting a glare back to the beady eye male, he made his way to a black door, the paint tarnished and chipped.

 

Inside, once through the door that plainly stated ‘Employees Only’, he huffed a breath, shoulders sagging, arms falling limp at his sides. “Finally.” breath a slight wheeze, a hand quickly grasping at the ribs on his right side, body spasming forward a step as wide chocolate brown eyes clinch shut, shudders rushing with a current of freezing chills plummet down his spine to settle in his gut. Several women in the room, most were just in a bra and underwear, brought their attention to the boy whose body shook with every shaky breath, none saying a word nor lifting a finger, just watching with cold, dead eyes as he slowly regained his normal breathing.

 

When he was finally able to breath properly once more, standing up and making his way back deeper into the room. The girls all had heavily tanned skin, little peaks of purple or green just barely showing through the stain of spray. There was a small table with a similarly small circular mirror that had a much too bright florescent bulb on the top center. Makeup, wigs, and a a few globes of skin toned silicone made their mark on the small table “Okay, Just take a hand full of painkillers, a shot of Vodka, and I’ll be good…” shaking hands opened a drawer, the little knob of a handle barely hanging on. Inside were several orange bottles, some empty, others full, of little blue gel capsules.

 

The shivering fingers grasped maybe three of the bottles, quickly uncapping and dumping pills into his palm. The little blue gels that didn’t make their target scattered into the drawer, rolling around among the others hidden away in the darkness. He forced his palm to his swollen lips, greedily taking each blissfully, pain reducing, blue pill, a bit of tangy iron swirling with them before a small bottle of Smirnoff was opened, the sweet vodka washing down the mouthful of drugs. It stung the split on his lip and the few open cuts in his mouth. “Dipper?” A woman asked, a small hand coming to rest on the boy’s shoulder as she slowly lifted his chin. “I know you’re his favorite, but please try not to take so many…” Her short, purple, pixie hair cut could barely hide the yellowing bruise that was growing beside her right eye. “I’m worried you’ll get addicted…”

 

Dipper glared at the drawer holding the pain killers, throwing the bottles he had in his hand into the compartment before slamming it shut. “Let me get addicted then!” He nearly shouted, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his teeth, feeling the bits of cheek get caught between and ripped from the walls. “I can’t leave without my name forever sullied! I have to dress as a fucking whore and dance for a bunch of fat, greasy, disgusting, ugh!” Dipper threw the half empty bottle of vodka at the ground, where it clattered against the concrete, yet remained whole. “And every one else here wouldn’t be here either if we had any choice!” Dipper brought both of his fists to the table, tears brimming at the edge of flowing over.

 

She gave a soft sigh, her own wounds aching as she brought both arms forward to wrap the boy in a hug. “Dipper, I just don’t want to going down a darker road… What about your sister?”

 

“Oh, sure, I’ll just get on the phone like ‘Hey Mable, it’s Dipper. Yeah, just wanted to tell you I’m working at a strip joint, dressed as a woman. Oh! And I’m constantly beaten by the owner because he is a fucking-’ Ugh! I wish he were dead.” Slamming another fist on the table, he ripped off his hat, memory from where or when he first got it was long gone. “I can’t believe I fell for that… And to make matters worse, one phone call and any of us could be offed…”

 

Hugging the boy tighter, a soft breath leaving her lips before running fingers up and down his arms, calming the swelling anger and sadness that is sure to be rolling like a storm inside. “Just relax… If he hears you, you’ll get hurt again…”

 

Growling low in his throat, dipper glanced up into the mirror, the dark bruise that marred his face there for all to see… It will take a thick coat of makeup to hide the mess. “He always beats me anyways… He likes that I can take the punches longer than the others here…” She tried squeezing his back to her chest, offering any sort of comfort she could provide before taking a small breath of her own. “I hate him.”

 

“I know Dipper…” She whispered into the warm air that swirled among the room, stuffy and hot. “We all hate him…” One more squeeze, and she let the boy go, leaving him to stare at his reflection in the isolation of his mind.

 

There was a slam somewhere in the background, yelling, scattering, clashing of glass and sloshing of liquids. Dipper however just continued to stare into his own brown eyes, a dullness creeping forth and overtaking the melted chocolate shine. A hand steadily applied a thick layer of cover up, the tone just a touch lighter than his actually flesh to offset the dark of the bruise. Using the same cover to hide the deep set shadows that encased both eyes, the purple almost jarring before safely hidden away. A moment passed before foundation was applied, blending in and over lapping the cover up, as well as a star patterned birthmark that had made a home on the boy’s forehead.

 

Looking back at the boy in the mirror was a clean faced young male, the flesh just a kiss of doll like features, barely any shape or shadows present. Removing his rear from the seat, legs just a bit on the shaky side as he pulled off the loose fitting red flannel. Fingers shivering in the still humid air, the sound of fan blades slicing through air running a distance away, as he slowly popped button by button, the sleeves slipping down too lean arms before falling over the back of the seat. The mirror reflected purple, green, yellow, brown, and red splotches of wounded flesh marred his chest and upper arms like moldy leopard spots, only far too large. They made a home over ribs and cushioned by the organs.

 

Unable to bare the sight of his own… unsatisfactory? No, no, far worse than that… Disappointing, mediocre, undesirable, __damaged body__. No one would ever find him adequate. Should ever accept something as… __broken__ … as he is. It would be the same as purchasing a wagon with no wheels and a missing bucket… __worthless__.

 

Stepping away from the mirror and to the changing station, removing the rest of his clothing without a glance to his own… unsavory body, he quickly got to work fastening his member. Shifting to lay back on the seat provided, he used thin fingers to push his testicles up and inside the scrotum, where he had freshly shaved skin to attach adhesive with. Maneuvering his limp member backwards to the point it was lain flat against his skin, in the direction of his asshole. He took the fastening tape and pinned the member in place, finishing the position by pulling on a pair of tight black specialty underwear that keep everything in place and to smooth out the front.

 

Stepping from the changing room, the door falling close with a silent click behind. Everyone was slowly getting dress, make up placed here and there, bruised and tan bodies that were drastically underweight slipping into scantily clad mini skirts, thongs, bikinis, and sheer gowns. Broken bodies changing in to too thin models with boisterous chests far to large for frail frames.

 

Dipper himself pulled a lacy black pantie set over the specialty underwear, something with glitter to distract from the cloth keeping things maintained. Along with the rather flashy underwear choice, a short blue shirt was pulled over, something just barely hung to the color stained bones protruding at the hip. The skirt itself was just barely long enough to cover the underwear, exposing long, pale, freshly shaved legs. “Hey, Dipper.” A short girl, hair a long wispy silver that reflected the light in beautiful colors, if you are able to ignore the long line of finger sized marks that marred her thin throat. He turned to face her, arms holding a bra that was just as lacy and glittery as the underwear. “Want me to help apply the makeup and ache cream on your back?”

 

“Yeah, that would be nice.” He mumbled softly, but it was loud against the ever present quiet of the room. She gave him a shaky smile, assisting with the bra and the implants that fit snugly inside a pocket in the material of the bra. It was then that a tube top matching the skirt was pulled on over the bra, to give the impression there was a female standing there. “How is your brother doing Amanda?”

 

The silver haired girl shook her head, eyes downcast. “He is being bullied at school… I can’t afford the new clothes or anything fancy, so they keep mocking him for being thin and poor… He says he is fine, but there are bruises and missing books…”

 

There was a moment of silence between the two, the girl helping to cover the wounds he would not have been able to reach. “I… Don’t remember anything that happened back in school…” Dipper whispered silently. “I feel like there was something bad that happened, but I just, can’t remember…”

 

She gave him a smile, gently patting his shoulder. “Maybe things are better left forgotten? Memories are a awful thing… I wish I could forget- no, never mind… I don’t even wish to think about it…”

 

“Still though…” A beat of silence past. Heavy words thick on the tongue. Neither able to bring the murky thoughts to their lips.

 

Choosing to pass the moment all together, make up was passed, and the marring wounds disappear, sharp cheekbones were created, and Dipper became a female before the florescent light of the backroom. “Looks like you’re all done Marion.” Amanda whispered, taking a step or two back, shifting to retreat back to her own table. “I need to finish my own mask now.”

 

That’s what everyone wears here… Masks. They hide the terrible truths and emotions that make you vulnerable. A blanket of protection so no one can see what goes on after the doors close.

 

Why can’t he remember high school? Or middle school? What school did he go to again? Was it with his great uncle Stan, or his parents? “My head hurts…” The voice that left Dipper’s lips was slightly graveled, shaking his head to clear the underlying fog that had settled inside. Blue, five inch heel stilettos were slipped into by his own feet, the shoe nothing short of uncomfortable. Ribbon was braided up his calf before being tied into a bow right below the knee.

 

The last little touch to truly look like the woman he was dressed as, a long brunet wig was set in with his own mess of brown curls. The hairs were braided together, pins and ties used as anchors to ensure the wig would not slip curing the spins and twirls. The mirror reflected the appearance of his twin sister Mabel, but different. It was probably the sexual blue club outfit, thing, or maybe the thick makeup. He couldn’t place a finger on it.

 

‘ ** **BANG!**** ’ The door slammed open, the owner standing in the way with his fist against the wall, a small dent where it made contact. “Alright you fucking whores.” His voice was grating, like nails on a chalkboard. “I just got off the phone with a really important guest. This man is fucking rich and is going to hold a meeting here.” What kind of rich guy would want to even come here? “He booked the center table. Jessica, I want you working center Stage with Amanda.” The owner’s beady eyes grazed over the room, counting each face among the crowd. Dipper can still remember the feel of that man’s bony finger closing around his throat. “Lora and Tammy, you girls got the bar.” The way he spat, the smell of tobacco on his lips mixed thick with whiskey. “Rachel, Sarah, Emily, you got Back right stage.” Fists flying, feet kicking, pain everywhere… “Marion, VIP Stage.”

 

Dipper glared at the man, who only returned a sneer. “Why the VIP stage?” Dipper questioned, glancing to the other side of the room. Anywhere but that man’s face. “I thought the special guest has center stage?”

 

“You know we always get those that want special treatment at a high price.” The man continued with his pain inducing voice. “Be a __Man__ , __Dipper__. I don’t think you want the ladies to get hurt back there.” Gritting of teeth could be faintly heard as Dipper moved to sternly walk past the twig like tower of a man, only to have his wrist roughly yanked back, a loud smack filling the air and causing the others to flinch as a red mark bloomed on the left side of Dipper’s face, just barely smudging the makeup, darker skin colors hardly visible. “Don’t ever talk back to me you brat.” He seethed, fingers coiling around Dipper’s thin throat. “I own this business, and will do as I please. I have no problem firing you.”

 

Dipper felt pinpricks of tears brimming his eyes, how much he would give to tell this man to fuck off… but he needed the money… Mabel needs it for her school bills… She has to have a great life, she just has to. “Yes sir.” The words were heavy on his tongue, but came out clear enough. “I understand.” The owner, his greasy hair being slicked back as he released the boy, giving little more than a condescending sneer.

 

“That’s what I thought. Go to your position.” Dipper gave a curt not, glaring heavily at the stained floor, fingers and arms shaking as he briskly walked to the back left side of the building, where a red curtain was set to block view to the VIP room. “Fucking Brat…”

 

The VIP room was just as disgusting as the rest of the fucking place. Dipper glared at everything, stomping his feet and cursing the owner. But he couldn’t cry. No, wouldn’t cry. Taking a short moment to take in a deep breath, Dipper closed his eyes, the fake eyelashes heavy on the lids. Mabel’s smile, her voice. The awkward sibling hugs. He was doing this for her. She is going to collage. She is going… for what was it again? Probably fashion. At…. at where? What collage was she going to again? Probably some random, long name place that is difficult to pronounce… Yeah, that must be why he can’t remember. She has… how long as she been going to collage again?

 

Music started flooding the building, though mostly muted in the dark room. Black lights lined the ceiling, set of three poles were set in the room, and along the wall were leather bench seats. Dipper took another deep breath, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind to brood over later. Stepping up to the pole, swinging his leg around the cool metal. Might as well get to work.

 

 

It must have been several hours already with the amount of fat greasy men that had paid extra to get a special show. Dipper couldn’t count the numerous times fingers had tried to creep up the back of his skirt. Dipper, flipping the long wig of hair back over his shoulder, did a quick upside down spin on the pole, his legs tangled on the metal near the ceiling.

 

A large man in a baby blue suit pushed his way past the curtain, his jiggly fat rolls making lumps in the fabric as his body shifted side to side. He was panting, quickly closing the curtain as he pressed back against the wall. Sweat poured from his pores like rain during the spring. Disgusting. He was huffing for breath, silver white hair piled high a top his head in a cheap imitation of an eighteen hundreds judge in a governmental court. What was he even trying to go for with a hairstyle like that?

 

The walking tub of lard brought his eyes to Dipper, whom was currently still spinning upside down, not feeling like doing much else considering it was only the guy in blue. Pointing a sausage finger at the brunet, a sickening grin spread on the male’s face. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever lain my eyes on~.” the words were slathered in butter, and Dipper grimaced internally. “Please my dear, let this undeserving soul know the name of such a wonder.”

 

Dipper, instead of saying a word, chose to bring his body upwards, grabbing the metal of the pole before stiletto clad feet kissed the stage. The fat man looked like a walking pig someone dressed in a blue child suit, his jaw hanging open, despite the ruckus going on outside of the room. It’s a bar with women drastically under dressed, there are bound to be drunks fighting. Coughing low in his throat he gave a very small smile, lips tight, before talking in a girlish voice. “I am Marion. Now have you paid the extra to be back here?” He stepped closer, the high heals clicking the stage. “Or do I need to punish you?”

 

“I want to watch that.” A voice spoke up from the curtain, catching Dipper’s attention. A tall male stood just inside the red, his suit reflecting oddly in the black light. In fact, he just had this odd look about him. He made his way quickly to the seating, his blonde hair glowing in the dim lighting. “After all, why not crush a little pig under your feet. I’m sure this will be fun to watch.”

 

The fat man in blue started shaking in his seat, sweating even more profusely than before. At this rate, he should sweat out off his fat in no time. “I-I-I assure you Mr. Cipher, I-I-I wasn’t trying to-”

 

“Did I say you could speak?” the man, Cipher, growled out, his eye glowing gold in the black like… Or, at least Dipper hoped it was the black light. “Now, would you punish him oh so wonderfully. I truly would enjoy such a show. Hell! I may let you both live!” What?!

 

The guy in blue fell to his knees before the blonde. Groveling and begging. Dipper, simply glared at the two of them, returning to his pole. Grasping the metal up high, he lifts his weight a good few feet. Locking one leg on the pole, the other out straight to lock him to the metal. Starting a spin with his weight and releasing with his hands, spinning down the pole as the long hair brushed against the stage. He had already made quite a bit tonight, so putting forth a lot of effort is not on the fore front of his mind. There was a heavy weight that seemed to fall on his chest and head, pushing and prodding. Dipper glared at the two in the room, one on his knees, and the other sitting on the bench, staring at him.

 

The owner pushed his way into the space, hands held close to his shoulders, beady black eyes with fake old crocodile tears welling on his cheeks. “Oh please sirs, were the girls not giving a good enough show? I promise I can bring someone better into the VIP room, if you’d rather have some, privacy.” That fucker… Dipper ignored the heavy weight, hands grasping the pole at around where his head is. Legs unlocking above, gently falling forward till the blue stilettos were planted. Upper body following till he was standing facing the pole, hands climbing up the metal. “Maybe some drinks?”

 

The weight was gone, the blond was glaring at the owner before standing up and reaching into his own pocket. Cipher retrieved a few leaves of green, a sickening grin glowing a brighter white in the black light as he handed the money to the owner, guiding him back to the curtain. “How about you leave us be in here for a while? I want a… special show.” The owner greedily took the offered bribe, nodding his head and leaving the three in the room alone. After the owner had left, Dipper had placed his hands on his hips, flinching at the sharp pain that brought. The pain killers must be wearing off, that’s not good. Once more the weight returned, pushing, prodding, it felt like it was attempting to get inside. “With that irruption taken care off...” The blonde grumbled, his face one of irritation and hunger. “How about we get this party started?!”

 

Dipper gave a short glance to the pair, before turning to face the blonde, taking a few steps closer. “How may I please you?” Dipper quietly asked, though showed no signs of stepping off the stage.

 

Cipher gave a large grin, eyes-er, eye, alight with golden mischief. Pressure was still attempting to push in on all sides of his skull, but he ignored it. The man seemed to be slightly agitated, glowing white teeth reflecting in the black light. “I’ve changed my mind!” The man laughed, taking a few steps closer before placing a foot on the fatter man’s head, kicking him off against the wall, much farther than one should have been able to kick a person. “ ** _ ** _Who_**_** …” He spun on his heels, a black leather clad hand grasping at Dipper’s wrist, a snarl forming on his lips. “ ** _ ** _Are_**_** …” yanking forward with his hold, Dipper found himself tumbling forward, a startled gasp escaping his lungs as they fell into the chairs, Dipper sitting on top of the man. “ ** _ ** _You_**_**?”

 

Struggling to sit up right, a hand found his lower back, pressing firmly against the painful bruising there that was hidden by a thick layer of makeup. “Th-this is strongly ag-ahhh! Shit!” At first struggling to maintain the more female voice, Dipper lost it, his real voice breaking out at the pain growing in his lower back and waist. Damn painkillers not lasting long enough.

 

“What do we have here?” The blonde chuckled, eye a light with a child like wonder. “First I can’t get inside, and now you’re not even female.” He started laughing, grip not slaking in the least. “ ** **I Like It****!”

 

“I don’t give a shit what you like!” Dipper forced out, but couldn’t bring himself to struggle away, the bruises, fresh and old wounds both shooting pain everywhere. “Let me go!” With as much noise as he was making, he was sure someone would have charged the room by now. However, now that he focused, it was startlingly quiet outside the room.

 

Cipher gave another chuckle, forcing Dipper to turn around ho his back was against the man’s chest. “Feisty, I like it.” Dipper growled in his throat, though he doubt he looked much of a threat in the skirt and tiny shirt. “I’m positive you would taste amazing, however…” An open palm fell over Dipper’s eyes, and he bared his teeth, trying to bite that hand. “I need to find out what is going on up there…” The pressure increased triple fold, a shout of pain escaping Dipper’s lips as he struggled to breath. Suddenly the pressure vanished, but Dipper felt drained, his body falling lax in the man’s hold. “Tsk, it’s locked tight… Hmm?” The fingers dusted over his left eye, a wince being the best Dipper could manage. “Bruising?” The hands traveled, (were there more of them?) down his torso and back, brushing over wounds as Dipper winced and silently whined in pain. “This will not do…”

 

Having had enough of the the man touching him all over, Dipper pushed himself away. The man simply stared at the boy, tapping his chin before glancing over to the larger male in blue. “This is fucked up…” Dipper muttered to himself quietly, getting up to his feet and turning to the fabric coated archway. “I’m getting out of here.”

 

“Did I say you could leave?” the words sent a chill down Dipper’s spine, but he decided to ignore the male, fingers reaching out to push the curtain away. Only for them to burst into cyan flames. A startled scream left Dipper’s lips as he jumped back from the unusual flames. Dipper brought his attention to the taller male, golden strands of hair, like actual gold, reflected the light brightly while looking almost black at the roots.

 

A deep chill ran down Dipper’s spine at the man’s eye, a glowing red that bore into his own chocolate eyes. It was a look of anger, hunger, and rage. Dipper thought long and hard for a good couple of moments, before taking a heavy swallow. “You can’t control me…” The words left Dipper’s lips, before he spun on his heel, darting through the flaming curtains. Amazingly the cyan flames didn’t stick to his person, but the deep rumbling growl was barely masked by the blaring music. There was a crowd of at least five men right at the curtain, all wearing black suits. As soon as he made it past the fabric, one of the men made to grab him.

 

Jumping back, Dipper ran to the back room. He wasted no time ripping the wig off as well as the costume, slipping on his own clothes faster than you could spell ‘Run’. “What are you doing Dipper? Your shift doesn’t end for another two hours?” A familiar voice ground out. The owner stood there, his narrow beady black eyes glaring at him.

 

“That guy isn’t normal” Dipper whispered, his shoulder shaking just slightly, “I’m getting out of here before he catches me.”

 

“I really don’t care.” The man simply said, harshly grabbing Dipper by his hair right as he grabbed his hat. “He is a well paying customer, and money comes first.” the owner continued, dragging a whimpering Dipper behind him. “Must I teach you manners every single fucking day.”

 

Dipper was dragged out to the back ally behind the building, where the owner threw him to the wall. Skin bitten by rough brick, Dipper had no opportunity to defend himself before a bony hand made it’s mark on the brunet’s throat, holding him there before a knee jerked up, leaving the younger gasping for breath. “St-stop… please…” Dipper gasped out, shoulder shuddering as the knee came again. His weight was all on the man’s hand whom was holding him by his throat. That hand tightened, throwing the smaller’s body down to the asphalt. A foot made contact to Dipper’s ribs a couple times, he lost count.

 

Coughing weakly, a dark liquid splashing from his lips, before the man stomped down on Dipper’s hips. The owner was grinning like mad, and Dipper wondered briefly if the blonde man may have been quicker? “I think it’s time I remove you.”

 

Mabel won’t have anyone to help with her collage bills… Dipper glared up at the owner, fresh bruises forming over his throat. Mabel would be so lost without him… Another spat of dark crimson fled Dipper’s lips. He can’t leave her behind….

 

The owner was aiming for Dipper’s head. He knew this, because he was glaring at the man as he aimed. “Say goodbye, you fucking whore.”

 

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.”


	2. Good Morning, Bad Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper still isn't quite understanding the situation he is in, but is taking everything in stride.

Dipper turned his head, watching in silence as the man he was attempting to run from crept forth from the shadows. “You see, I’ve decided I want him.” His voice was just slightly on the high side, a cheerful tone to his voice which was ever so fake. “And I really don’t like it when people mess with my stuff.” He was walking closer. Dipper noticed with a sick realization how the man had four arms that he definitely didn’t have before. The men in black from before kept their distance, standing just at the edge of the ally. That once molten gold eye was the shade of lava, glowing and glaring.

 

The owner had taken a few steps back, Dipper could hear the shaking of his footsteps. “You-you’re a-a Monster!” the owner screamed, his feet taking off to the door back inside, not that it would save him. The door blew into a the cyan flames, blowing cool air down Dipper’s back. The owner screamed again as his fingers brushed the unusual fire, flaring up his hand. Dipper watched on in a dull wonder as his skin started to melt where the fire had latched onto his skin. “You fucker!” The owner screamed, turning to launch himself at the four armed man.

 

He was wearing a golden thread tailcoat, over a black collared shirt and matching black slacks. His second pair of arms located below the normal pair had no sleeves. They were solid black, with glowing red lines drawing out a brick style pattern, and tipped in deadly claws. The fist pair however maintained their black leather gloves. “I also don’t like it when people think their better than me.” he continued. Main arms folded behind his back, while the second pair grabbed at the owner’s skull, mouth split white in a white toothy grin, canines long and sharp. Dipper slowly forced himself to sit up, wincing every second.

 

A blood curdling scream left the owner, grabbing Dipper’s attention long enough to see his burning arm in the hold of one of Cipher’s hands, only, it was no longer attached to the owner of said arm. The blood pooling from the open wound was nauseating, and only made worse as another hand applied the blue fire to seal the wound. The screams had Dipper’s blood freezing, yet he was unable to move. “He-he’s sealing the wound… so he can… oh god…”

 

The hand holding the arm, brought the shoulder up to Cipher’s lips, those white teeth tearing through the flesh, yanking back with a mouth full of bleeding human meat. “Listen to you beg and plead, it makes me sick.” the words that left Bill’s lips were echoed in laughter, one of his arms wrapped around the owner’s neck. “I have to say though… your meat is pretty tender. You must drink a lot huh?! HAhaha!” The blonde threw the arm behind him, there one of the men in back caught it. Dipper watched in sick fascination, as the man in black opened his mouth, jagged, shark like teeth filled his mouth as he dug into the owner’s arm.

 

The owner stared up at the blonde in fear, rivers of tears flooding his face. “You are all monsters.” He cried out, only for his breath to get cut off by the tightening hand. The blonde glared down at the man, before slinging him back behind himself, where several of the men in black were ready and drooling.

 

Dipper stared up at the blonde man, his grin ever wide and white, despite the blood on his chin. “Names Bill Cipher kid!” The man, Bill, laughed, his hand alight in blue fire. “And you’re mine.” Gritting his teeth, Dipper made to get up, only for his legs to give out from under him. Bill’s eye was gold once more, tapping his chin while leaning against the dirt coated wall. “You’re pretty banged up huh?” The blonde hummed. Dipper gripped his hat that had fallen near by, glaring at the group surrounding him. “Make sure you don’t kill him.” Bill had shouted, eye alight with golden glow, but the red was still there, all four arms crossed over his chest. “I need to break the fucker later…” Dipper dragged his gaze back to where the men were holding the owner, but turned away quickly, unable to take in the sight of the charred flesh, blackened arteries, and the pure white bone where his arm used to be. “What’s wrong? Can’t stand a little gore?”

 

“Are you going to eat me next?”

 

“Hmm?” Dipper brought his attention back to the blonde man before him, gaze lingering on those four arms and clean white, sharp teeth. Bill was watching, waiting for him to continue.

 

“That’s why right? You’re going to eat me…” Dipper mumbled, “If you eat me, can you at least pay for my sister’s collage?”

 

Bill had started laughing, clutching at where a stomach should be, fist pounding against the side of the wall, leaving a pretty deep indent. “Eat you?! Oh man, you’re a riot! HahahaHA!” Dipper gripped his own arm at the man’s laughter, rubbing there till the man suddenly stopped. “Well duh. But I only after I get to see inside that head of yours.” Bill plucked a box from his pocket, shaking the item gently before a thin brown cylinder stuck out. He took the thin brown roll in between his teeth before placing the canister in his pocket. “You got some serious magic hiding in there, and I want to see it.” A single finger lit into a small blue flame, raising it to his lips. The cigarette lit blue before smoldering into a molten red. A thick, herb smoke flooded Dipper’s nose, smelling faintly of lavender and sugar… and… something else?

“So until I find it, you’re stuck living with me.”

 

Dipper gave the man a steady look, gaze ever so slightly drifting to the owner. He ran a quick mental list through all the injuries he had just endured, as well as the fact the man before him had power over fire. He couldn’t run, nor could he fight… There is only one option. “If I go with you, what about my sister? She needs-”

 

The taller male had gripped Dipper by the throat, a manic grin spread over his lips. “I don’t believe you are in any position to be making demands kid!” Bill had started laughing again, the lit cigarette clenched between white teeth. Dipper stared up at the man, a hollow swallow as the saliva and blood pooling in his cheeks was forced back down. “I say let’s get you home.” The blond brought his gaze the the business owner, who seems to have passed out. Dipper found his wrist caught, Bill having gone back to two regular arms. He was being partially dragged and mostly pulled, watching with wide eyes as the men in black follow after. Bill actually spat at the owner, muttering words under his breath before Dipper found himself standing before some fancy black Lincoln, the back door pulled open and himself thrown into the cushy leather interior. Bill shut the door after Dipper’s feet were inside, before taking solid strides tot eh driver’s seat, a grin on his lips as he slides in easily. “Do you know why the interior is black leather?” The blonde man chuckles glancing back at Dipper whom was laying across the bench, barely able to move.

 

Mocha brown eyes met a molten gold, paired with a psychotic grin. “Because it’s easy to hide blood?”

 

High pitched and crackling laughter pierced his ears, and Dipper found himself wishing for nothing more than a pair of ear plugs. “You’re hilarious kid! HahhHA, blood! Awesome!” More laughter, Dipper didn’t know how mentally stable this guy was, but it wasn’t very. “Nice try, didn’t even think about that honestly! It’s because black leather is fancy, duh!” What has he gotten himself into?

 

 

There were fingers coiled around his throat once more, this time tipped with razor sharp claws. The pressure was back, giving Dipper the largest headache known to man. Bill was kneeling over him, a hand around his neck, another at the back of his hair, and two more bracing the taller male against the back of the couch, keeping the brunet pinned. “Why can’t I get inside…” Bill was growling to himself, and his melted gold eye was zeroed in on Dipper’s forehead. Dipper however was more so amazed how the man hasn’t seen his birthmark as of yet.

 

Bill pulled back slowly, a glare in his eye as he stared Dipper down. As his hold let lose, the pressure faded as well, leaving the brunet feeling a strong head rush before laying back on the couch, watching Bill watch him. “Well?”

 

“Don’t use that tone with me Pinetree, I’ll get in there,” A sly grin came across his lips, teeth flashing in the bright light of the apartment room. “Even if I must use… unconventional methods…” At that moment, a really high pitched ring tone started going off, the screen to a sleek, black, probably expensive phone lit up, and earned a low groan from the tall blonde. “I swear… they always have the worst timing.” Bill sat up the rest of the way, pealing himself away from Dipper as he left to answer the phone. “You better have a good fucking reason for calling me.” Dipper watched as the blond man leaned back against the door frame, shouldering off his gold threaded tail coat, the fabric landing with a dull thud onto the hard wood floor. “Oh? You really want to go there? I can do far more than break a few bones.”

 

The male waved a few fingers, the coat lifting itself from the ground and fluffing out it’s own wrinkles. Dipper’s eyes grew wide at the display, watching at the fabric floated over to the hook near the door. Bringing his attention back to the blond haired male, Dipper watched on as he waved hands and fingers while talking, getting animated with every word he spoke. “Listen hear Gideon, I honestly don’t give a shit. No, you’re not getting any. Do you really want to push it? I’m still for tying you down and forcing your head up your blubbery ass.” A moment of silence passed, the man huffing and growling into the phone a few times. “You know, Teeth eats anything, I’m sure he will love some extra fat on his steak.” Another moment of silence, Bill looking extra proud of himself. “That’s what I thought.” Bill’s eye grazed over Dipper, sending a shiver running down his spine. “I don’t care. I’ll contact Tad later, he’s got those idiots eating out of his palm.” Dipper watched as Bill took a few steps closer, finger tailing down Dipper’s jaw, before gently grasping his chin, tilting his head this way and that. “What ever. If you call me at all during the rest of the night, I will feed you to Teeth.” He hung up the phone and set it off to the side, once more slithering into Dipper’s lap, poking and prodding at his face. “You sure are wearing a thick layer of makeup…” He mumbled silently.

 

At this distance, Dipper could see a leather eye patch over his right eye, little black bricks with gold glowing lines trailing outwards of the leather. “I know I am… It’s kinda difficult to get it off when I’m pinned to a couch…”

 

Grin growing on Bill’s lips, he patted Dipper’s cheek, Dipper of which returned with a glare. “Sassy, I like it!” before long fingers dug into Dipper’s neck, forcing him back against the soft leather. “Don’t push it. I like you kid, you want me to keep liking you.”

 

Dipper dry swallowed, nodding his head the best he could considering his current position. “Understood.” Bill gave a thin smile at that, his grip slacking.

 

“I want you to go shower and wash off all that gunk.” Bill had that same smile on his lips, pushing himself back to a point. “I need to see what damage I’m dealing with.” Dipper gave another small nod, feeling the man remove his weight from Dipper’s lap. “Good. You are going to use my private shower. It’s past the living room, upstairs, take a right and a left.” Bill stood up slowly, Dipper watching his actions closely, only to see his hand wiggle his fingers. “I’ll get you something to wear, as well as work on some… medication.”

 

“Alright… I’ll just, go do that…” Dipper stood up slowly himself, feeling eyes trained on his back as he ascended the stairs. If there was one think he could say about this apartment, it was big. Obviously top level, with lots of windows. Majority of the furniture was black, and most of the walls were a pale-off gray color. However there were a lot of golds, silver, and blues sprinkled around the place to keep everything from looking too bland. The Bedroom however, had deep reds, lots of gold, and blacks. It reminded Dipper of a Vampire’s castle, with the fanciest master room, before he switched to a coffin… The Bathroom was back to the rest of the house, gray walls, black tile floor, lots of glass and silver, golds and blues.

 

There was a walk in floor shower, a square silver head where the water would fall straight down. The floor was inlaid black stones with dark grout, and clear glass on the side. “How did I get roped up into this mess? I watched a man with four arms rip off the arm of someone else… But that someone else was trying to kill me…” The water kicked on, clothes were pealed back, layer by layer. “But he is planning on eating me… like he took the bite out of the owner’s arm…” Hot water kissed pale flesh rivers of peach cream rushing down the drain. “He is waiting though, wants to see inside my head… what does that even mean?” Purples, greens, blacks, and even yellows started to show through the cream, the hot water doing nothing to help the swelling. “I feel like I should know what is going on… but why can’t I remember why?” Even darker colors could be seen on the ribs and stomach area, each ranging from the size of a soft ball to basketball, no wonder he was spitting up blood earlier, but why was it black? “It’s just like how I can’t remember how my parents died… I remember the year, but not the day, nor the how… Was it car wreck, murder, accident?” The welts and bruising trailed down his thin arms and legs, and a dark ring around his neck. “I want to remember… so badly… and Mabel won’t tell me…” The water rushed down his face, showing even the bruising on his cheeks, but not the tears that blended so well.

 

“Come on Pinetree, you’ve been in there for over an hour.” Bill’s voice could be heard through the bathroom door, but Dipper paid no mind, having sunk to his knees. “Pinetree?” Bill’s voice continued. Dipper was sobbing into his knees, struggling to remember how their parents died, what middle school he went to, what he did after school. He remembered how he loved to write, but not what he would write about. He was so lost in how own spiraling thoughts that he didn’t hear the click of a key, or the heavy foot steps of the man standing right outside. “You’re a wreck…” Dipper stared at the drain, the tears mingling with the water from the shower head. “Hey, I didn’t want to break you yet…” Maybe if Bill did eat him, he could find out how they died… “Kid?”

 

The water stopped, snapping Dipper to attention as his head spun to stare at the blonde, who was currently shirtless. “Bill?” The word left Dipper’s lips, though he was still in an internal turmoil. Four surprisingly warm arms found their way around Dipper’s midsection, pulling the wet boy from the shower floor.

 

“I can’t see what’s going on in there kid, I can’t have you snapping on me.” Dipper stared blankly ahead, remembering how the warm arms holding him were the same arms that ripped a limb from a man, but they held on so strongly… “Damn it…” Bill’s chest was really warm, and hard… Fingers trailing over golden lines inlaid between black bricks that couldn’t even refract light. There but not there. “Hey kid, what do humans do in this situation?” He’s probably getting Bill soaked right now, but couldn’t really bring himself to care… “Kid?”

 

A warm fluffy towel draped over Dipper’s shoulders, startling the boy. He jumped at the action, large mocha eyes meeting a single golden orb, suddenly aware of the lap he was sitting in, and the arms braced around his sides, the hands dancing over his marred flesh. “W-what’s going on?”

 

A sigh left Bill’s lips, the man falling backwards onto the bed, a very unclothed and wet Dipper being dragged with the man. “Fuck kid, I don’t want a broken human.” Dipper, now very much aware of his situation, pushed back against the man’s chest, but not a single arm budged. “Do you know how humiliating that would be? Bringing home a human that I didn’t get to break?!”

 

Dipper left lose his own sigh, despite the blush on his cheeks. “Oh dear, what a tragedy…” Voice bland and monotone, glaring at the, what ever he considered himself, thing. “Will you let me go and get dressed now?”

 

“I’d be the laughing stock of the millenia!” Bill threw two of his hands up in the air, hands Dipper noticed were of human skin, but still had a few brick patterns here and there, the two still on his back over the towel however were very much black and gold. “Me! The all powerful, all knowing, Demon of the Mind, Bill Cipher! If My human breaks before I even get inside?! Everyone will laugh!”

 

A loud grumble rang through the air, bright red blush dusting over Dipper’s cheeks as the blonde haired demon suddenly went silent, something Dipper is finding to be a rarity. “Um…” That golden eye was focused on him, Dipper could feel it burning holes into his own face.

 

Dipper jumped, a hand pushing his hair up to expose his forehead. Quickly knocking the hand away, Dipper pulled his hair down to hide the birthmark, the redness in his face growing. “What is that?” Bill’s words were quick and lashing, hands shifting to grab at Dipper’s wrists and push the brunet backwards, changing their position so that Dipper was on his back, pinned below the blonde. “You can’t hide things from me Pinetree.”

 

“Y-you really don’t want to see! I-it’s just a birthmark!” Dipper’s words ran together, twisting his head this way and that in an attempt to avoid his hair being pushed back. The towel was at his back, a clothed knee between his very much uncovered thighs. Wobbly knees squeezing the leg between them. Thin and bruised wrists being held above a mop of damp curly brown hair, pinned in the grasp of a single, much stronger hand. “P-please!”

 

There was a manic grin on Bill’s lips, front and center of Dipper’s view point, a hand holding up the blonde haired male on either side of his head, and a fourth fighting to move unruly hair out of his way. “ ** _ ** _Ursa Major_**_** …” The words spilled from Bill’s lungs, like he had just found an ancient lost treasure. That single eye traversed from the unwanted birth mark back to Dipper’s own twin mocha orbs. “Looks like you’re not getting eaten any time soon kid.”

 

As the demon crawled off, Dipper’s hands shot out to cover his birth mark, glaring at the much taller man as he walked away, through the door and off to who knows where. Another grumble made it’s way from Dipper’s stomach, a red dusting the boy’s cheeks. “Fucking demon…” Laying neatly folded on the end table beside him, a button down black shirt was seen, fabric smooth to the touch. “But…” fingers gently traced over the lines, a perfect star pattern that had taken home just below the hairline. “He didn’t laugh at this…” A small smile, just barely there, was on Dipper’s lips, pulling the long sleeved collared shirt on over his cold bare skin. “He’s crazy, but he didn’t laugh…” a small giggle dripped from his tongue, a tear or two escaping. “He didn’t laugh.” The buttons were done up, one by one, the small smile never fading. “Maybe… He isn’t so bad…”

 

After the shirt was on, Dipper looked to where pants should have been laying, only for there to be a single pair of boxer briefs, the color a dull gray with blue evil eyes decorating the fabric. No pants to be seen. His smile fell instantly, biting his bottom lip before sucking in the malleable flesh. Tongue running and massaging the squishy flesh as the nerve endings tingled. “Forget what I said… He’s horrible.”

 

 

Dipper made his way to the kitchen, tugging on the bottom of the shirt, the bruises coating his legs exposed to all, er-well, just Bill honestly… “What are you doing?” Dipper brought his attention to the blonde male, who was floating, looking through a cook book. A knife was dicing chicken on a cutting board, by itself. There was also a pot of rice cooking. A pan with hot oil sizzling as sliced peppers and garlic was dropped in. “Bill?”

 

“I’m making human food, obviously.” Bill was leaning backwards, one leg crossed over the other, just floating there. One hand holding the book, another flipping through pages, a third just waving fingers around, and a fourth located behind his head. “You need something to eat before I make you drink your tre-dication.”

 

The brunet looked at the man, one eyebrow arched before taking in the magic happening around him. Food was everywhere in an organized chaos, cooking and preparing itself as though that is all it ever does. “Drink what?” Dipper finally pushed, walking over to where the knife was rapidly dicing chicken breast into half inch cubes.

 

Bill gave the boy a once over, Dipper keeping an eye on the demon as that eye glazed over him. “Your medication. It’s going to heal those wounds someone else caused. I don’t like it when people touch my things.” Dipper watched the demon skeptically, before the chicken floating over to the pan grabbed his attention. “You like magic? Of course you do.” Bill’s voice was light and humorous, a spark of blue snapping from his fingers sending Dipper up and into the air. A tiny breath of laughter fled the brunet’s lips, the first feeling of happiness he has had in years. There was a big toothy grin on the demon’s lips, but Dipper couldn’t find it in him to care, he was floating! “Only idiots hate magic.”

 

“This is amazing!” Dipper did a small little flip in the air, ignoring the watchful gaze that lingered. “Do all demons do this?”

 

A small chuckle left a pair of thin lips, the scent of seared chicken and spice filling the room. “Most have a small ability, but only the powerful can use magic freely.” The food was prepping itself, paying to mind to the boy and demon. “Tell me kid, why were you working at such a place?”

 

Dipper glanced at the demon once more, before ducking his head as a glare filled a mocha gaze. “I was promised a bed to sleep and higher than average steady pay. I’m assisting my twin sister through collage and the pay was very important to me. I didn’t notice the part where it said I can’t quit, and what my job would actually be… I was under the impression that I’d be a bartender, but I was way off…” Dipper glanced over to the food, now set on plates, steam wafting in the air. “It showed if I were to ever leave, all the pay would be taken back to the company, and I’d be charged for the room and board… To make matters worse, the owner had links to the black underground market and… those that did leave would… __disappear__ …”

 

A firm hand gripped Dipper’s chin, pulling his gaze to meet gold, Bill’s eye centered and steady. “Time to take your medication.” The blonde was wearing a big grin, his teeth extra menacing even while both of their feet found purchase on the black tile below. Dipper was led to a gold inlaid glass table, bits of pure turquoise seen throughout the clear crystal. The chairs were dressed with white and gold silk, a tall glass was before him, a puree of dark purple and black, but there was still a gold web that was scattered in all aspects of the smoothie. It let off a heady sweet but sour scent, like molded blackberries coated in liquid sugar. “Make sure you drink it all, with your food.”

 

“How is this considered medicine?” Dipper found himself asking, wishing for nothing more than to skip dinner all together, despite the protest his stomach made at that notion.

 

Bill replied with a thin, tight lipped smile as he placed the plate of delicious smelling food before the brunet. The blonde’s plate however had a different meat on it, something Dipper did not see earlier in the kitchen. “It’s my own, recipe… Consider yourself lucky Pinetree, you’re the first I have given this to.” Dipper chose to take his words at face value, deciding not to divulge deeper into any other meaning they may hold. Same with the awfully red and… brown… meat the demon was eating, obviously not been heated near enough for human consumption.

 

“Weird demon drink… okay…” The food was gone sooner than he would have liked, and he had yet to touch the concoction. It was glaring at him, his hear pounding at the prospect of drinking that… thing… “Can’t I just take a few painkillers, dry, and call it a night?” He was met with a heavy glare. “Right… no…”

 

Bill had finished his plate, weird meat and all, a long time ago, and was currently watching the brunet with a heavy gaze. “Just drink it kid. It won’t kill you.”

 

“Okay, okay…” Dipper took a heavy swallow, before pulling the glass to his lips. “I can do this… I can do this…” The drink spilled onto his tongue, and he rapidly started gulping down the thick, jelly like liquid, a churning in his stomach as he fought not to puke the mess up. It taste like the bitter tang of metal bitten by a sweet sugary apple, coated in vinegar. The consistency was of barely done jello, like a watery jelly you had to drink. Needless to say, it was a struggle to finish the drink, and Dipper had a feeling Bill just wanted to watch him drink something disgusting.

 

“That’s a good Pinetree. Now go ahead and sleep in my room. I’ll be up shortly.”

 

Dipper was his with a sudden wave of nausea, and far more tired than he was before… then again, it was like midnight. “Yeah… I’ll go… do that…” Feet were like heavy blocks of concrete, and the dredge up to the bed felt as though he had walked a hundred miles. Falling face first into the silk smooth sheets was like falling into a cloud, darkness overtaking him quickly as he fell into the abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the flow is going well. If there are any errors please let me know! And Let me know what you think so far. ^.^


	3. Worst Night of Dipper's life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit short, but I'm trying to keep them going, I got a plot line, and it's getting thicker.

There was blackness, a nothingness that had cupped its hands and braced them around Dipper’s form. Then he was falling. Don’t know where, or when, but he was falling down… or was it up? Was he even falling? Was there really nothing, or were his eyes closed?

 

He was in a big city, everything was in black, white, and gray. To make matters worse, it was as though the buildings were cardboard, there, but fake. All the buildings had plenty of windows, but they were all fake, a mirror placed on the cardboard. No doors to get inside. “Where am I? The sky was the worst, a dark gray with little cardboard clouds painted white hung from above by string. There was a bang that came from way off to the side. Following the noise took forever. Dipper had been walking for what felt like days, but the knocking was barely getting any closer. It was as though he were on a moving set, everything looked like it was moving, but in reality you haven’t moved. The bang slowly got louder, every hundred steps bringing him more near.

 

Finally he came to a single tree. The Tree had the noise resonating from the inside, all but one limbs quivering at the force. A faint feeling of deja vu over came the brunet as he reached for that single limb, cool to the touch as he pulled it down. It came easily, a door swinging outward from the metallic bark. Inside the tree stood Bill, a heavy glare in his eyes, but slowly morphing to impressed, and anger as he glanced passed Dipper. “First time I’ve ever had to be let in.” He grumbled. Dipper looked passed the gold and black demon, into the void. There were both no colors, and so many that they hurt his brain. Bill had exited the tree and Dipper was attempting to comprehend how a tree, that he could walk around, was holding a mass, empty-less void. “Come on kid, before you break you brain.”

 

“What’s going on Bill?” The door shut on its own. Dipper followed the blonde haired demon, eyes taking in the gold blazer and black suit, as well as the pat where he only had 2 arms instead of his usual four. “Where am I?”

 

The Demon continued walking, obviously getting more and more irritated with each step he took. “We are in your head kid. And it looks like someone came in and hid everything, even the entrance.” Dipper looked around where he was once more, trying to take in what the demon was saying. “I didn’t realize your head was this messed up.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Bill gave Dipper a steady gaze, a glowing blue eye front and center on his forehead, placed among his weird black and gold bricks. “I mean someone came through and erased a shit ton of your memories.” He gave a large arm shake, causing Dipper to flinch back.

 

“Can you fix it?”

 

“Can ****I****   ** **FIX IT****? I’m the greatest demon of the Mind, Of course I can fix it. It’s just going to take a while to clean up this mess.” A snap filled the air around the pair, Dipper’s eyes going wide as all the cardboard buildings and sky scrapers burst into a glowing blue flame. They blackened, crumbled, fell to ashes only to melt away. What they left behind was a full, thick forest of trees, a small pathway to a little wooden shack deep in the center. “That’s familiar…” Bill growled, out, marching forward with heavy but quick steps.

 

Dipper eyes fretted all over the place, taking in the drastic change in scenery. This place felt very familiar to him, but he couldn’t place a why or a how. While Bill had already entered the wooden building, Dipper had continued to explore the gray scale woods. They continued on almost forever. “This, is all in my head?”

 

After what felt like hours, a loud growl filled the silence, Dipper suddenly finding himself pinned against one of the numerous trees among the landscape. Bill was glaring at him, blue and red eye staring him down. “ ** _ ** _ЩдĦЋ їξ ЧФцЯ ηджэ?!_**_** ”

 

Dipper sputtered out in shock, staring at that glowing red eye, shivers running up and down his spine. “M-Mason!” He cried out, a hand around his throat tightening, claws pricking at the skin, drawing little red rubies.

 

“ ** _ ** _ЃдξЋ ηджэ!_**_**  ” The once gold lines that showed between each black brick flashed red, even the blue eye changing into a bloody crimson.

 

“PINES!” Dipper found himself shouting out, tears welled up in his eyes, fingers clenching at the hand grasped so tightly around his throat. The demon dropped him unceremoniously to the ground in a crumpled heap, a snarl on his lips as he tore claws into a near by tree.

 

Bill took several heavy breaths, color fading back into his usual gold. “Memories are wiped… Mind fucked with… Didn’t know about demons…” That golden eye bore into Dipper’s twin mocha brown eyes, both wide and bright with fear. “Kid, your family really fucked up big time.” 

“Wh-what do you mean?” Bill gripped Dipper’s wrists, both hands held above a head of wild brunet hair. A hand had grasped Dipper’s chin, faces not even an inch apart. “Bill?”

 

Lips met, silencing any words that may have escaped Dipper’s lips. Teeth clashed, and brown eyes blown wide, startled at the tongue that licked under his own. Dipper’s eyes fell half lidded, a small whine escaping into the blonde’s lips as the more dominant tongue swirled under and around the youngers. A small battle broke out, soft noised escaping the gaps between teeth and tongue, Dipper’s mouth being tickled and rubbed by the unexpected muscle. Hands were released, falling to grip at a tan neck tickled by blonde hair. Hips were gripped and a knee planted between thighs, pulling a breathy moan from the younger male. Thin lips and sharp teeth traveled over a much to thin throat, a breathy chuckled fanning over pale flesh while nipping at the exposed skin. “They let a naive little asterism,” another heady lick followed by an open kiss to the thin neck. “Fall into the hands of a demon.” The knee pressed into the groin a touch harder, grinding and pulling a breathy whine from the shorter male. “Foolish, truly.”

 

A hand grasped at Dipper’s growing bulge, fingers dancing and nails gracing over the stiffening member. Biting at his bottom lip, Dipper dug his much blunter nails into the thicker neck of the man before him, before a breath escaped his lungs, fanning over the warm flesh of the demon. “St-stop… ah…” A deep chuckle breathed in his ear, the warm hand pressing tighter, the pressure like bliss to his quickly degrading mind. That hand tightened, pulling and rubbing, massaging up and down. “B-Bill… Fuck…”

 

Deep voice in his ear, hot lips and tongue on his throat, and that warm hand pulling the need from deep inside. It just isn’t fair. “As needy as you look, we aren’t going that far.” There was that chuckle again. Bill’s voice was doing horrible things to him. “Was that a twitch?” Shit… He could feel himself throbbing in that warm hand, nothing but the thin fabric of the briefs and silk smooth shirt between them.

 

“Nnn…” Dipper struggled to keep from cumming, he really did, but Bill had pulled the strength from his limbs... he thinks… Regardless, he now sat with his back against the gray bark of the tree, breath rolling out in uneven pants. A wet spot clear as the gold in Bill’s eye on the underwear he wore.

 

Bill had a grin on his lips, licking his fingers as though savoring an expensive desert. Dipper felt sick to his stomach at that small feeling of want, that wish to be the desert on Bill’s dinner plate. “Good job kid.” Bill assisted a red faced brunet to his feet, Dipper clinching the bottom of the silk black button down, unable to meet the gaze of the demon before him. There is no way this could get much worse…

 

 

It got so much worse… “What are you talking about?!”

 

“Geez kid, I thought I explained this already. I have to open a few memories every time you fall asleep. I can’t open them all at once.” Bill was swirling one cane that he had pulled from who knows where, tapping it along the gray hard wood floor to some 80’s song no one probably remembers.

 

They were inside the shack, Bill having used said cane to quite literally rip off the hammered on wood plank keeping the door barricaded shut. “And how ere you able to get inside my head if you were unable to earlier this morning?” Dipper pushed, following the demon as he observed the inside of a building Dipper himself only barely remembered.

 

“That drink I gave you.” He paused at a door labeled ‘Parents’, the door locked but not boarded up. “It made things easier for me to slip inside that head of yours.” Dipper continued to watch the man, arms folded over his chest, a glare set in those mocha brown eyes. “I like that look on you Pinetree, just not at me. Wipe it off, or I’ll burn down any memories I see as unnecessary.” He instantly diverted his gaze to the door, watching as the cane Bill carried morphed shape as he pushed it inside the door handle, or maybe the lock shifted to accept the end of the cane? It was difficult to tell as physics don’t seem to quite work right.

 

The door swung inwards, and Bill continued his tune, following a step only he could seem to follow. “So you’re going to help me remember how my parents died?” Bill didn’t answer, so he guessed that was a yes, considering he didn’t light Dipper’s hair on fire or anything. They passed several picture frames, each covered in a thick curtain and stapled down so that they couldn’t be seen. He did pass a few uncovered ones however, moving picture frames, like a short movie. They were of late home cooked meals, hugs, kisses, I love yous’. Generally memories that let him know how kind his parents were to him growing up. At the end of the hall however, there was a dead stop. A single picture frame encased in a black curtain, hammered down and bloodied. “That’s…”

 

“The memory of their death kid. It looks extra gory too, must have been there to witness it.” Bill was giving Dipper a large toothy grin, but he was finding himself less and less bothered by his menacing smiles. It’s when he is both laughing and grinning at the same time, that you are probably going to die. Scratch that, definitely going to die, a horrible death. “Let’s see behind this bad boy!” Bill’s black cane shifted to a hammer, the claw grabbing at the nail heads and wiggling them free.

 

As each nail was pulled, little by little, a pressure started building right behind Dipper’s eyes. It was light at first, but kept growing. Growing and growing, growing and growing. Why wasn’t it stopping? It was still there, building, higher and higher. It felt like his brain will liquefy and drip from his ears and nose. Still building and growing. Pressing fingers to his eyes, it lessened the pressure ever so slightly. So he pressed harder. Harder and harder, fighting against the building pressure in his head. Harder… harder… These wet, squishy balls were in his way. Harder… harder… Maybe they would pop? Higher and higher. Harder and harder. “ ** _ ** _Pop_**_** ” Ah, they deflated. Now his hands were really wet and slimy… The pressure was still there though… Maybe if he pressed harder more… harder… it won’t stop building. Fingers were digging at a thin, hard surface, maybe if he broke through that, the pressure would go away? Scratch a little harder, dig a little more. All this stringy stuff was in his way. Got to rip it out. They slipped between his fingers like little worms. They filled the air around him with wet, squelching sounds. Now that they were out of the way, he was almost there. Just a little more… A little more… harder harder More Mo ** **reMORE**** ** _ ** _HARDERHARDERMOREMOR_**_** \- “CRACK” Ah-

 

“Dipper?” The brunet stared up the demon, he could still feel the blood on his fingers, the way his eyes were popped and the juice dripping over his palm. “Do you remember?”

 

He brought his attention to the Picture frame, watching his parents in the front of a car, he was sitting in the back, barely sixteen at the time. I was like going back then.

 

__“Listen to me, Dipper has no_ _ __₥Ѧ؈ۄƪ._ _ __We can’t enroll him into the same school as Mabel. She is flying in her abilities to fight the_ _ __₥ɵϩꞓԓϩ_ _ __.” His mother was complaining to his father, who disagreed. Shaking his head and claiming Dipper to be a late bloomer._ _

__

__“Don’t I get a say in this?” He can feel his younger self ask, arms crossed as they rode down the street, trees high on both sides._ _

__

__“Mason, honey, we only want what is best for you.” His mother mentioned, bringing her eyes back to the road before them. “But if you don’t start improving, we may need to turn you out into a normal society.”_ _

__

__“You and I both know no one of the Pine’s name is safe out there!” His father argued. “Those things roam around, and if they find a Pines, we may as well be tossing our son to a bunch of sharks.”_ _

__

__“We don’t have much choice darling. You know how the elders get-WATCH OUT!”_ _

__

__There was a burly hulk of a man standing before their car, red eyes glowing, a tail swaying behind him. “Mason, get down!” His father shouted, before his mother twisted the steering wheel to a hard right, throwing the vehicle off the road and into the wooded pines. It rolled… and rolled, and rolled. Dipper never felt so thankful for his seat belt before in  his life, but by the sounds of his parents, they didn’t fair much better. “Get in the seat Mason.” His mother ordered. Voice stern and steady, despite the pain filled wheeze that followed. “Just like I taught you.” His body was on auto pilot, the car being upside down not stopping him from undoing the seat belt and lifting the cushion. There was a auto shut pocket, with emergency water and food for three days hidden inside. “No matter what noises you hear, do not get out. That is an Order, Mason.” Dipper felt himself nod, climbing inside and clicking the auto lock button, feeling the cushion return to it’s original position. Dipper could remember how scared he felt, how alone. The sound of that thing stomping through the woods pulled his attention from the safety of the hiding spot. He could hear his parents struggle to get out of their seats, wrestle for their weapons._ _

__

__The screaming, the clashing, the ringing of metal and fighting. The worst though, was the silence. It was so quiet. “Mason, deary, come out.” His mother’s voice rung through the silence. Still he didn’t move. “Mason, are you there?” his mother tried again, but still Dipper wouldn’t move. The car was flipped, all four wheels back on the ground. Dipper felt himself get thrown about in the small room, but still refused to make a sound, after all, it wasn’t his mom. “_ _ **_ ~~**_MASON, COME OUT, IT’S SAFE_ ** ~~ _ ** __.”The voice warped and was inhuman. The thing was marching around the crash, before walking off in a general direction… it was probably hoping to wait Dipper out._ _

__

__He stayed in that spot, for five whole days… He made that food last as long as he could… When he finally did crawl out, the seen was a nightmare. Dried blood splattered all over the car, trees, surrounding grass. His Parents heads… were on the car hood… set so they would stare into the inside of the car cabin. He screamed, he cried. He wanted to die. Bones, organs, blood, it was seeped into the very earth around him. Every step was through them. Their lifeless eyes and voiceless screams continued, bore into his memory, into his soul…__ no wonder the memory was locked away.

 

“I remember…”


	4. Blood Never Tasted So Good

A few days have passed since the original trip inside his own head, many of which Dipper soundly slept through without any contact with the demon housing him. That being said, there were always meals set on the table, drinks all made of the thick, purple, black, gold concoction that reminded Dipper more of a failed child’s science experiment gone bad than medication. The food however was always something overly health centered. Fresh salads filled with green and red lettuce, carrots, radish, cubed white chicken, just a sprinkle of goat cheese of all things, lots of dried and fresh fruits mixed in, and a small container of vinegar set to the side. There was also a squash pasta of all things, dressed with a light tomato and basil sauce, Don’t even get him started on the fruit salads and other meals he found set in the kitchen, no demon to be seen.

 

Another thing that was startling was how often he awoke with something flashed from his past. Be it a kiss with a siren, (still doesn’t remember why,) a fight with a multi-headed bear, or playing dungeons, dungeons, and more dungeons with a group of gnomes (had to look that game up with his phone to remember what it was.). Aside from that first night, he hadn’t felt the pressure in his skull, which was relieving to say the least. No more wishing to dig his fingers into his eyes and access his own brain. On the down side, he could still remember his parents faces staring at him through the windshield. Their dead stare and how the blood pulled and dried around where their neck was ripped from the shoulders… the way flies were crawling over their open eyes, in and out of their- THAT’S FAR ENOUGH BRAIN!

 

Shaking his head harshly to dispel the memories and images from his mind, Dipper’s gaze fell onto his cell phone, sitting innocently on the kitchen counter. “Maybe I should call Mabel…”

 

 

“Hey Dipping Dots! How are you doing?” The cheerful voice of his twin sister poured from the speaker of his old flip phone.

 

“Hey Mabes, I’m doing good. Listen, what do you know of our parents deaths?” Dipper pressed the question, leaning back on the gray leather of the couch, bare feet and legs propped up on one of the arms. Bill hasn’t been there face to face in a while, so he wasn’t worried about taking his feet off the furniture.

 

There was a dragged out moment of silence from the phone, causing the hairs on Dipper’s neck to prickle ever so slightly, a chill dancing down his spine. “Dipper, don’t worry about it… They passed away years ago.” He was about to respond, lips already apart to press the question more when she continued. “Hey, what about that job of yours? Still waiting tables and serving drunks? Oooooh~! Have you met any pretty ladies?”

 

Mocha brown eyes rolling, taking in a brief spin of the over sized apartment living room only a rich person could afford, heaving out a breath. “I uh, have not met any women Mabel… And-”

 

“Or guys! I don’t judge! But if you find a hot man, I call dibs!”

 

Laughing at his sisters antics, he gazed out the large windows taking up a full wall. “I’m not dating anyone, and I was actually um…” Can’t say fired, she’d get up in arms or something else stupid. “Yeah, I’m still working as a bartender. Had a guy come in a couple days ago, blond hair, rich guy,” That much was true… “Totally your type, but he is like a major dick.” Yup, won’t even let me leave the apartment…

 

He could hear her giggling on the other end of the line, and that alone brought a smile to his face. “Must be real attractive for you to bring him up!” Uh oh…. “Did you fall for this ‘Dick’ of a man?” Oh great, now she is going to try that…

 

“No Mabel, you don’t understand, he is like, mentally insane!”

 

“Is that how you talk about me when I’m not around?” Shit… fucking fuck, fuck, shit… Bill had his upper body leaning over the back of the couch, a toothy grin on his lips while that single eye bore into Dipper’s pair, before taking in the phone the brunet was talking on. “I hope you’re not begging for a rescue.” His golden eye flashed red, snapping Dipper’s attention to the splash of liquid crimson on his  cheek.

 

“No, I wouldn’t do that.” covering the mic with his hands, Dipper pulled the phone away, bringing his full attention to the demon who looked ready to chain him up or something. “Like hell I would risk my sister’s life, besides, it’s not like you’ve made any attempt to kill me or anything.” The red in Bill’s eye flashed back to his cheerful gold. Demon grabbing his phone however, was not an anticipated response. “Wait, wait! No!”

 

“Yellow? Mabel?” FUCK! “Hmm? Yeah, he’s laying on my couch. He’s been staying with me for a few days actually.”

 

Dipper was moving his mouth like a fish out of water, but no words would form. He just fucking took the phone, and is talking to his sister. What’s next? A screaming decapitated head?

 

“Oh has he now? Well, you’d be glad to know he is in good hands.” Bill decided at that point in time to put the phone on speaker, but Dipper still found the demon walking around to the front of the couch, lifting his legs so the blond headed devil could sit there himself.

 

“Dipper is like, so in need of getting laid. He is always high strung and worried.” Bill chucked softly, Dipper feeling his face redden brightly, chose that moment to attempt an escape, only for his legs to be pinned in place on Bill’s lap. “Oh! My! Pig! Do you like Dipper? Please say yes! It has to be yes!” Another laugh left the blond man’s lips, letting Dipper fall deeper and deeper into embarrassment. Why does this have to happen?

 

“Is that so? Well I don’t dislike him, by any means.”

 

“Bill, why are you going along with her?!” Dipper has attempted to whisper and yell at the same time, however it came out at more of a hiss.

 

The demon gave him a trice over, before his smirk grew to a full out grin, grabbing Dipper’s wrists so the brunet found himself on the man’s lap. “Kid, anger on you reminds me of a kitten throwing a hiss-y fit. Cute, but futile. Anyways, that reminds me. Pinetree here has been worried sick about the payments for the school you go to. Mind letting me know so I can relieve some of the burden?”

 

“I didn’t ask you for-” A hand promptly found its way to Dipper’s mouth, forcing the brunet to go silent while the demon chatted away with his sister.

 

Another short moment of silence, before the peppy twin sister spoke once more. “Eh-heh, heh… Is he still worried about that? I told him not to worry I don’t know how many times!” Bill’s eye narrowed at the phone, Dipper watching as the blonde turned his gaze to him once more. “But let’s not talk about me, let’s talk about-”

 

“What classes are you taking, Star?”Bill started again. Dipper felt the hand leave his mouth, and instead move to his hair, where it insisted on making his already wild hair even worse. “And what year are you in by the way? He couldn’t seem to recall.”

 

“Are you… Interrogating me?” Dipper’s eyes grew wide, froze on the demon’s face as a quick flash of anger zipped through that eye, before being replaced with something akin to boredom.

 

Bill waved a hand in the air, (When did he spout his second set?) a light, fake laugh on his tongue. “Of course not! Why would I have any doubts against Pinetree’s sister?! He talks about you all the time. I was just hoping for that information so I could get things paid off. I’m only trying to be helpful.” That liar! But… why couldn’t Dipper bring himself to yell at Bill? Didn’t he trust his own twin sister?

 

Oh who was he kidding, of course he trusts his sister, the one that has been with him since birth, over a demon, right? “Ah, ha-ha… Right. Who are you by the way?”

 

Bill pulled a thin lip smile, a hand with talons for nails drawing patters on pale flesh. “Why Pinetree?! You haven’t told your sister? Even though we are already living together? I thought you loved me…” Dipper almost gagged, but that hand on his thigh was telling him to play along.

 

“Mabel… This is Bill Cipher…” Dipper found himself answering, choosing to ignore the rest of what the demon had said.

 

“As in THE Bill Cipher?! Oh! My! Pig! Dipper! He is like, the-the Richest person in the world! Ahhhhh! If you two marry, that would make, Bill Cipher my Brother in Law! DIPPER! YOU GUYS HAVE TO MARRY! Ohhh, I wanna plan the wedding… But who would wear the wedding gown?”

 

The sound of Dipper’s palm smacking his forehead echoed through the room, a small groan heaving from his lungs. Bill still had that touch of anger on his face, but more amusement now, and based on how he was looking at the brunet, the amusement was Dipper’s frustration. “I do believe you are a bit out there Shooting Star, sounds like you are past the moon.” A small chuckle left the blondes lips. “Regardless, won’t you please tell-”

 

“Welp! It’s been fun talking with you two! Whooh, it’s been like- an HOUR! Oh man, I’m late for class! I’ll talk with you two love birds later! BYE!” The phone made an audible click, grabbing both of their attentions.

 

“She hung up?” Dipper found himself asking first, staring at his own phone as though it were some creature from outer space.

 

Bill was glaring at the device, canines bared, however his eye was still gold. “She’s avoiding the questions…” The blond pinched Dipper’s chin between fingers, Dipper finding his gaze being dragged to stare into that one molten gold eye. “Don’t trust anyone…” Bill growled, Dipper had a hand on his lower hip, pulling their groins together. “Do you hear me?”

 

Dipper glared at the demon holding him in place, knees spread at set at the man’s waist. “If you’re going to tell me not to trust my own sister, I think it’s the demon I shouldn’t trust.” The blonde let out a growl, and a flush grew on Dipper’s cheeks. “What’s with that stuff you keep making me drink by the way?!” Yeah, get him on that… “What is it?!”

 

The growl morphed into a chuckle, teeth tracing over Dipper’s shoulder. “I suppose I can tell you after you start showing more signs.” Those teeth dug in, an suddenly the blood on Bill’s cheek looked shiny, warm, wet. He wants to taste it… A silent gasp fell from Dippers tongue, blunt fingers scribbling for grip on the blonde’s back. “It’s only been a week since I picked you up off the streets…” Bill muttered, his mouth on Dipper’s shoulder. “You taste so-” Dipper couldn’t stop himself, honestly, he tried. That red was teasing him, mocking, begging to be tasted. It was a simple lick, the way his tongue dragged over the surface of the man’s cheek.

 

Now Bill was staring at him, wide eye, lips slightly agape, they look really soft. When did he pull away from the shoulder? “What?”

 

He broke into a full tooth grin, the sharp canines glinting in the dim lighting, has it always been this dim? No, pretty sure it was brighter earlier. “Kid, you are full of surprises…” Bill leaned closer, Dipper was staring at his shoulder, wondering if he could bite back. “Never knew you would lick up blood so quickly.” A tongue traced the shell of a blushing ear, pulling a small moan from Dipper’s throat. Fuck it, he doesn’t have to listen. Dipper sunk his own teeth into Bill’s shoulder, though not nearly as sharp as Bill’s own. It did the job though, breaking the skin and dragging a muffled groan from the demon through gritted teeth. “Fuck, that feels so good…” Dipper decided he would not respond, though his face certainly did rise a few degrees. The hands at his hips yanked their groins together, forcing him to gasp out around the bleeding flesh in his teeth. There was something hard pressed against his inner thigh, and that and was feeling around over the thin fabric of the briefs. “Fuck, Pinetree, bite harder.”

 

Dipper did, eyes lazing over as something sweet smelling filled his nose, like a delicious drug. There was a slight bitter tang of metal, but it tasted like a sugar coated fruit tart, one he couldn’t stop eating-er… drinking. The blood slipped past his tongue and down his throat in a welcome embrace. It was only when a heated hand slipped inside the fabric to grope at his ass did he pull away from the liquid addiction. “Ahh, he-hey… wai-wai-nnnmph…” When did his words get all scrambled, and why is there a tongue in his mouth? Dipper managed to break away for a moment, panting heavily as that hand was joined by a second, his own eyes struggling to stay open. “Hah, hah, what is… I… I don-don’t… mnn…”

 

“Heh, drunk off my blood Pinetree? That’s adorable…” Bill sounded breathy, a hand guiding their lips back together. Teeth scraped Dipper’s bottom lip as the demon sucked the flesh, hands groping and massaging the fatty flesh of his ass. It was all Dipper could do to keep both hands planted on Bill’s shoulders, breath leaving his lungs in heavy pants. Their teeth clashed, that tongue was back in his mouth, wrapping expertly around his own, dragging it out and into the demon’s own were they tangled. Bill sucked on his tongue, a startled moan filling the hot air around them. When the demon released the muscle, Dipper didn’t even have the strength to pull it back inside, the tongue hanging over his bottom lip, a thin line of drool on his chin. “You look so delicious kid…” How is he able to keep talking? “Delirious, hot, drunk on blood…” Dipper jumped, one of those fingers was tracing a nail around the hole back there, pulling a whine from his lips. “And all mine.” That finger pushed in, Dipper’s silent whine of pain doing next to nothing to the man whose lap he was situated on. “Your ass is loving my finger Pinetree.”

 

He let out a broken moan, feeling the intrusive digit plunge deeper before slowly pulling back out. “Ah-ahahnnnnpmh…~ hah, hah….” Dipper couldn’t figure out whether to bite his lip or to dig his blunt nails into the demon before him. Bill had no such qualms, that finger pressing inside before pulling out once more, till only a knuckle stayed inside. “B-Bill~ nn…”

 

The demon gave a low, sultry chuckle, their groins still pressed tight together. It was to the point every press with the finger had Dipper grinding down on the demon. “Just like that kid…” Bill breathed, his molten gold eye glowing and glazed. “Just give me a moment to find it…” Find what? What is he looking for? Dipper met his gaze, only to have his breath ripped from him in a moan that had his knees quaking. What was that? “Found it…” Found what? “Now, just got to…” The moan shifted into a scream, as the nail on that finger started carving into the tender skin inside. Dipper felt his eyes roll into the back of his head at the amount of pain bleeding inside himself. “Bite down Pinetree, almost done…” A hand was in his hair, guiding Dipper to the Demon’s already bleeding shoulder, the liquid almost purple in color. Without much prompt, Dipper bit into the same spot, not caring if he tore out a chunk of flesh. The drug flooded his mouth once more, the brunet swallowing the thick easily. He almost didn’t register when the pain was gone. “There…” Bill sounded as though he had just ran a several kilometer marathon, the way his chest would heave with every breath. “Should be healed by now…”

 

Dipper felt his own teeth clamp down before he could pull away, an electric shock of pure pleasure ripping through every nerve inside his own body. He came then and there, panting with unfocused eyes, staring at nothing with a bleeding hunk of flesh in his teeth. He didn’t register how the stiff prick that was up against his thigh had gone limp, a wet spot forming. Bill had an arm draped over his eyes, both breathing heavy and spent. Dipper was the first to fall, landing against the demon’s chest who had no issue holding him up. Chin getting soaked in sweet purple gunk, dully chewing on the lump inside his own mouth. Swallowing to get the mass out of the way.

 

“That… That was amazing.” Bill breathed into Dipper’s ear, who only nodded along, unable to form even thoughts at that moment. What ever that was, it ripped every drop of energy from inside him. “Your eyes are so pretty now…” Dipper only stared at the man, as he traced fingers through his own blood along Dipper’s cheek. “Fuck kid, I want to go for another round, but you’re so spent…” The blond started laughing, arms caressing Dipper’s back and legs. “You look so wrecked, and that was only one finger… No one else can ever have you.”

 

Deciding that all of Bill’s words were best ignored, Dipper allowed his eyes to slip close, falling asleep on the man’s chest, uncaring of the blood coating both of them It’s Bill’s own fault anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you are enjoying the story. Looks like Dipper is falling deep.


	5. What is my life again?

If someone were to say Dipper awoke feeling refreshed and amazing that morning, he would personally force deer teeth down their throat, and wash it down with boiling water. His entire body was heavy, head feeling like a block of lead, and a crusty surface coated his chin as well as underwear. What made it all worse was the heavy heat pressed against his back, and a weighted arm draped over his middle, actually, make that two arms. There were definitely two arms holding his middle to the more than likely chest behind him. Dipper took a heavy intake, bringing his gaze to the hands around him. One, which was mostly the caramel tan, was pressed to his own chest. Up close he could tell the fingers had sharp tipped nails. 

The other hand, much closer to his stomach and groin was in its entirety, a solid black mass with glowing gold details, giving the illusion his skin was brick-shaped. The fingers were elongated, each digit home to half inch talons. Another memory fluttered about in his head, of a fight way back when he was arguing with his sister… about what, however, he couldn’t recall. The claw like fingers twitched on his stomach, a hand slithering under his pillow to brush under his chin. “Go back to sleep Pinetree,” Bill’s voice was thick and laced with gravel. “You drank too much last night, the effects haven’t settled yet…”

 

Dipper attempted to shift in the man’s hold, bringing his own hands before his eyes. A startled scream erupted from his lips, a mouth on his shoulder, the fangs present. “What-what is wrong with my hands!” There was a glowing blue pulse that traversed under his much paler skin, each beat in time with his heart.

 

A low rumble of a chuckle fanned over his neck, and hands grabbing at him in kind. “It’s magic.” Bill had little to no issue pulling the much smaller male closer still, almost as if he was morphing them into one being. Dipper squirmed, struggling to break free of the vice like grip that was holding him down. “Go back to sleep, it is just running its course.”

 

A growl bled from Dipper’s lips, twisting in Bill’s arms to the point where he was facing the demon, that glowing molten gold eye piercing his own gaze. “Bill, tell me what’s going on.” Dipper pushed on the man’s shoulders, a sharp breath in his lungs when he noticed the missing eye patch. Where an empty cavity may have been, or even a dull eye, was a blank void. Edging the void was the same black and gold bricks, but the void was just that. It was nothing, yet encompassed everything, Dipper could fool himself into thinking he was seeing stars and planets if he tried hard enough. “You said you were going to eat me after you got in my head…” The demon pulled a tight lip smile, though his teeth still peeked from the flesh. “Well, you got in my head… Why haven’t you killed me yet?”

 

“I simply found a better solution than you on my platter,” A low growl bled from the demon’s throat, Dipper was pulled closer, gaze falling on the missing chunk of flesh at the demon’s shoulder, a low chill running down his spine at the color of the blood there. “I can’t say I’m regretting it though.” A deep, almost black stain of purple was pooled there, dried and flaking, letting out that sweet smell of sugared mold. Dipper’s mouth ran dry, as though filled with cotton. Every breath of air left him mentally clawing at barbwire. “Hmm?” Bill’s eye followed the line of sight, his grin growing, teeth showing. “Your love bites are really something Pinetree…” His voice dropped a few octaves whispering sensually into the air around them. “The way your teeth sunk in, drinking my blood like a man in drought. I’d say you drove me insane, but I’m already far past mental stability.” That golden orb centered on Dipper’s eyes, a manic grin on those tight lips. “And I’m already dragging you down with me.”

 

Dipper ripped himself away from the man, breath in rapid pants as he stumbled over his own feet. A stray tear or two on his cheeks as he slammed the bathroom door open, only to yank it shut with a satisfying click of a lock behind him. Rushing over to a full length mirror, eyes wide and lips agape as he took in his own ruffled appearance. Hair was a mess, knots and mats claiming home in the nest of brown curls. Legs and arms exposed pale flesh, no longer marred by an expanse of greens and yellows. However, a blue spiderweb like glow was making its way just under the flesh, pulsing with the rush of blood. His face however, was where the big difference was. Teeth a little whiter, canines a touch sharper. A ring of red and purple hickeys mimicking a collar around his throat. There, on his shoulder, were two single puncture wounds, where a little bit of golden fluid shone brightly in the florescent lighting of the bathroom; like the gold in the drink he was tricked into drinking three times a day, for several days. All along his chin and down his neck, blackish purple had dried and flaked, evidence of what he had so clearly done the night previous. It let out the same, sweet mold scent that was often further sugar coated in those same drinks. Even sweeter when straight from the source, fresh.

 

He had been drinking Bill’s blood this entire time. “ _ _I__ _ _t’s my own, recipe… Consider yourself lucky Pinetree, you’re the first I have given this to.__ ” Of course, Dipper thought, the realization dawning on him, it’s his own recipe, __he__ is the recipe!

 

And then there was his eyes…Dipper noticed they were glowing the same blue as the magic running through his veins, which shone brightly in the reflection. Bill, was changing him into a demon… “That fucker… I’m going to… ugh! What do I even do in this situation? There aren’t any ‘How to fight a demon’ Classes!” A flash triggered behind his gaze, wisps of flaring pink, the car crash, a fight breaking out… then it was gone, and Dipper was left holding his head. “Kicking Bill’s ass can wait…” He glared at his own reflection, walking over to the sink as to wash the blood off his face and neck. “Whoever decided to wipe my memories needs to pay first…”

 

Looking back at his now blood free face, the smaller changes were clearer to see. His face, once shallow and sharp from a bad diet and not eating as much as he should, was now rounded, younger and youthful looking. Whether it was from the better diet or… Bill, was unknown, but he appeared more attractive, even to himself.

 

Going back to the bedroom, Dipper could see Bill still laying there, proudly showing off the missing chuck of flesh in his shoulder, dried demon blood and all. “You’re turning me into a demon.”

 

A large toothy grin greeted him, the blonde shifted so he laid on his back rather than side. Dipper could take note now that the man was shirtless, how the black and gold bricks ran up the lower set of arms, melding under the first pair and ribs. “Yup! Not that I’m complaining, but if you hadn’t drunk that much last night, it wouldn’t be noticeable.” Bill wiggled a few fingers and Dipper found his feet in the air, missing the pull of gravity. “It’s much stronger when fresh!” Bright teeth were in Dipper’s face, the demon had plucked him from the air and back into the arms of the devil. “Got to say though, blue looks good on you.”

 

Dipper had his hands pressed against Bill’s chest, face set in a grimace. If the demon was bothered, it was impossible to tell. “I need access to my own memories Bill.” Giving up the fight, Dipper let himself get pulled into the guy’s surprisingly broad and smooth chest. “I’m only getting a little at a time, there is so much I’m still missing.” Shifting to get more comfortable, Bill had him straddling the demon’s waist.

 

The demon let a heavy sigh, as though he were explaining to a child for the twentieth time. “Listen kid, as hilariousness as it is to watch someone go literally crazy from having a bunch of shit get let loose in their head is, watching them scream about conspiracies and aliens, I don’t need that happening to you.”

 

Remembering that one time a wack job ran into the club a few years back, yelling about demons and that the government is being controlled, the idea didn’t sound so crazy.

 

“A lot of your memories are linked to some really deep stuff.” Dipper felt the man’s hands on his hips; why hadn’t he ever noticed how muscular the blonde was? “I’m having to untangle bits and pieces, or else the whole thing will burst through, and I’m not going to let my Pinetree be a drooling mess.”

 

“Is that why I haven’t had any break downs lately?” Bill gave a light chuckle, that molten gold eye zeroed on Dipper. It never wavered. “Well?”

 

Bill laid his head back against the pillows, hands still on the younger male. “Who ever blocked all those memories did their best to avoid any mental collapse, but it needs to be constantly monitored. They probably didn’t realize that after a few years, the loss of memories can drive a person insane.” A big toothy grin was on the demon’s lips. “Lucky for you, I picked you up at the perfect time!” Dipper ran his tongue over his own newly formed fangs, only to realize they were dulling, returning back to their normal human form. “Oh man, if only your family knew what was going on.” The demon’s eye was alight with mirth, glowing in the light of the room.

 

“There is no way family would have done that. Mabel checks up on me all the time to make sure I’m doing well.”

 

“Your right,” Bill released one hand from Dipper’s waist, resting his head on his own arm. “Why else would she be checking in on you all the time.” The blond was wearing a smirk, despite Dipper’s obvious scowl. “Aww, looks like the blood is finally settling down.” Dipper brought his attention to his arms, where the blue pulse has faded away, leaving only the ghost of a feeling.

 

Dipper glared at the man, crossing his arms over his chest, kicking at one of the legs behind him. “So what? Am I full demon now or something?”

 

The blonde had started laughing. A hand grabbed Dipper from behind the neck to yank the brunet closer. “Oh man Pinetree! That’s hilarious!” Dipper continued his glare, which caused the demon to laugh harder. How is that even fair?! “You look like a pissed kitten! Ahh, too funny. No, you won’t be a ‘full demon’ till a ritual is done, and I’d rather not do that to yeah,” another chuckle, this one sounding somewhat darker. “It would fuck up my plan to make you a full demon, it’s better just to keep you half.”

 

After huffing, Dipper pulled himself free, avoiding the hands grasping and grabbing at him. “So are you like, planning world domination or something? If so, I’ll stop you… somehow…” Another long series of laughter followed. After patience wore thin, Dipper glared at the demon. Suddenly, he remembered the mess in his pants. “Fuck you…” He grumbled, walking over to a dresser to pull out a clean shirt and underwear. The demon had hidden all the other clothes in a closet which was permanently locked. He took comfort knowing he wasn’t going to be forced to wear a dress or crawl around on the floor like a dog.  

 

He Walked over to the bathroom and the door was locked. Great. Dipper turned to glare at the man, wishing to burn a hole through the demon. “What? Go ahead and change Pinetree.” There was that grin again, that fucker… “Don’t let me stop you.”

 

Turning to fully face the blonde-haired menace, face as straight as one could manage, he pulled the old shirt off his chest, growling at the whistle. “You are sick and messed up in the head.”

 

“Sure I am, what’s your point?”

 

Heaving a drawn-out sigh, Dipper pulled off the dirty shirt and replaced it with a cleaner one. With his thumbs in the elastic band of the boxers he wore, he glared at Bill. “What glee do you get from this?” Dipper pulled the crusty fabric down and away, stepping out and quickly grabbing at the clean set.

 

As he was pulling the clean pair of underwear up, Bill replied. “It’s fun to watch you squirm.”

 

“Of course it is, why am I not surprised.” Bill made his own way out of the bed, giving Dipper a view of his own tight black briefs with little gold triangles.

 

The demon snapped his fingers, the bed folding and straightening itself into a freshly made hotel style sheets. “As far as your earlier question goes, I’m not worried about it. Been there, done that. World domination is only fun the first few decades, then it just gets boring.” Dipper watched as he shrugged his shoulders, the pair making way to the kitchen. “Most major governments across the globe are already ran by demons, with some humans thrown in to keep thing moving. A hand reached over, ruffling Dipper’s already messy hair. “You humans are so greedy, it’s hilarious. How you would do anything for money and power, only to misuse it and get killed.” He gave another laugh, reaching the fridge and pulling out a few containers, including one with a red lid. “I hardly have to do anything!” Dipper felt his gaze centered on the red of the container, before ripping himself away to glare at the demon before him.

 

“I find that hard to believe. Don’t all demons want more power?”

 

Bill let out another laugh, a blender floating up from one of the cabinet, as well as a knife and cutting board. Kale, berries, and other plant matter joined the red lid container on the counter. “Maybe for those that are weak.” Bill hummed softly, participating in the making of the meal rather than letting his magic do all the work. “But you are talking with the top demon, you should be honored to be in my presence.” The gold eye glanced back, Dipper felt a chill run down his spine at the piercing gaze. “After all, most would be begging for a drop of my blood, pleading and swearing their loyalty for just a taste.” All four arms were working away, shuffling ingredients, chopping, and adding to a running blender where they were sliced about by sharp, spinning razors. “And I’ve been forcing gallons down that unaware, tight, wet throat of yours. So naive and innocent of my dealings.” The red lid was pealed, and a rich, iron scent filled the room. Something inside of Dipper started drooling, saliva pulling on his tongue. “I’ve been giving you special treatment Pinetree, feeding you only the best.” The boy was barely paying attention to the words, his blunt fingernails dug into his palm, watching the demon as a red, green and blue paste were mixed in together. The substance was thick, and the chunks hit the glass sides as it began to spin. “But you’re smart, you know it’s not just blood I’ve been slipping in you.”

 

That pulled Dipper out of his trance, right as the demon poured in almond milk and a few unnamed products. “The gold venom… What’s that for…” He Spun on his toes and pointed at the demon, unaware of the slight blue flecks in his own mocha brown eyes. “Tell me…”

 

“Ahh, heh, yes, you see…” Bill stepped away from the blender, items dropping themselves inside. “Demon blood by itself doesn’t turn a human, it heals aliments rather quickly though. Venom, however, is the trick. If I were to give you the venom, and no blood, the transition would have been very noticeable, and painful, also deadly, as your heart would fail from the change. If I were a weaker demon, the venom wouldn’t be quite so potent, and could be injected without risk of losing my human.” Bill didn’t approach the brunet, who had moved to sit on the counter while listening to him talk. “So I had to wait, some venom with a lot of blood, slow the change. Just one more bite, and you will officially be a… Cambion of sorts.” Dipper covered the wound with his palm, glaring at the demon as he continued to wear that toothy grin. “And then freeing a lot of those memories will be like ripping the gauze off an infected open wound! Lots of gooey, wet, puss setting off the smell of rotting flesh and maybe the sights of a few maggots and blackened edges where skin can’t heal. Don’t get me wrong, infection tastes horrendous, and you’re not allowed to die, but it will always be fun to poke and prod at.”

 

Pulling a grimace, Dipper shook his head, his mind picturing exactly what Bill had described. “Just, shut up… I’m seeing that far more clearly than I want to. I get it.” Taking a moment to rub his temples, Dipper glared at the demon standing proudly before him, sipping a smoothie that he had freshly poured from the blender. In his other hand was a glass of the same beverage being offered. “What makes you think I’ll let you?”

 

A low baritone chuckle filled the space between them, causing Dipper’s hair to stand on end. “Who said anything about permission?” He glared at the man, shoulders stiff and teeth bared. Bill only grinned, before taking a sip of his own smoothie once more. The demon placed the full glass in Dipper’s own palm. His grin never fading. “Relax kid, no demon blood or venom inside, you watched me make it.”

 

“What do you want out of me? I know that’s a cliché as hell question, but it’s like you’re treating me like a pet.” Dipper stared at his own smoothie, watching the puree swirl around like a miniature twister in his glass. “And what do you get out of turning me into, whatever that word was…”

 

Again Bill only chuckled. It was pissing Dipper off. He took a sip of the blend, the drink tasted delicious. It was difficult to stop drinking. “A Cambion? It is a way of striking back at some people who broke a deal with me several years back. And as far as keeping you around, you’re interesting. I want to see what you will do. I want to see you fall, and how you get back up.” Bill leaned forward heavily, his nasally voice right in Dipper’s ear as his breath fanned over the brunet’s neck. “I’ve been taking little sneak peeks inside those deep memories. Anyone who’s had that much blocked off would have gone crazy and killed themselves by now…” The demon leaned back a touch. Dipper was aware of how close they were, where Bill’s hands fell in relative to his own shoulders, how easy it would be for the demon to press into him, and bite, and he would be unable to stop it. “I must say kid, be proud, not many can hold my attention, even when dressed as a female.”

 

A blush filled Dipper’s cheeks, drinking more of the smoothie to cover the redness. “I didn’t dress up for your entertainment.” A grin spread further on Bill’s lips. Dipper finished his drink, leaving only a small amount. It was surprisingly better than the other five star class dishes the demon had served him. “Did you enjoy the drink?”

 

“Yeah? Why?” Dipper brought his gaze to the demon, watching as he swirled his own half empty glass.

 

The demon simply smiled, eye alight with glee. “Because I wanted to make that ex business owner of yours something really special.”

 

Watching with suspicious eyes, Dipper placed the glass off to his side, fingers grabbing at the counter edge. “So what? You’re going to make him a smoothie?” Dipper really didn’t like where this was going, a chill growing along his skin.

 

“Hmm… something like that.” He was wearing a bigger grin, fingers touching Dipper’s chin. “Let’s just say, there was a special ingredient added, yeah?” Giving a small nod, Dipper watched as he picked up the empty glass, that grin ever present. “Want another?”

 

“Sure…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to RunawayWhispers for helping me edit this chatper!


	6. A Day Out. A Night In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finally gets to go outside after nearly two weeks of being locked away. Hopefully things work out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. I have a few issues happening in the family.

The days passed fairly easily, the only major issue being there was no TV. Who doesn’t have a television now in days? Especially if that person is rich. Dipper gave another groan, watching the shirtless demon once again talking on the phone, growling more often than actually talking. “I’m still pissed you don’t even have a secret tv hiding somewhere!” Dipper was glaring at the man, who only laughed in response, before threatening whoever was on the phone that he’d rip the guy’s throat out.

 

One thing Dipper’s became increasingly aware of, was how when he’d get extremely pissed off, or any heavy emotional instability, the blue would come back to his eyes. Bill would get close whenever that happened, stating that it was incredibly attractive, and then he’d move to try and grab at him. Dipper would promptly respond by pushing the guy’s head away and spatting insults.

 

Memories were returning to him. Not as much as he desperately wanted, but he could remember few details of how Mabel would drag a pet pig around everywhere and make sweaters. Sometimes he catches himself wondering how he forgot. He had two great uncles that were twins, but one passed away several years prier in a fight. He also remembered how his sister and him would be trained to fight each other, though the how and why still escaped him.

 

After spending nearly a week of never being in the apartment, Bill was consistently spending time inside the apartment, talking on the phone and prepping meals. Dipper felt ashamed to mention how the food was surprisingly better, and they were comparable to five-star meals before. Now they blew his mind with every bite. The demon hasn’t slipped any more venom or blood into his drinks that he knew of, though that chuck of missing flesh was taking its sweet time healing. He’s a demon isn’t he? It should have healed shut by now, or maybe he could cover it with a bandage? Any time he mentioned the subject, Bill would just answer with ‘ _ _I like it. Pain is hilarious!__ ’ and then poke it with his finger, causing fresh purple blood to ooze, and that sweet, sugary scent to fill the air, enticing the brunet to try a lick, not that he ever would. So he stopped asking.

 

One thing Dipper noticed was the dresser that wasn’t locked, the clothing was switching back and forth constantly, but always shirts and briefs. The colors would change, but never the articles. He tried to demand pants once, but Bill had just laughed, even with Dipper’s hands around his throat and eyes glowing blue. The blonde made sure to state after he had their positions swapped, and Dipper was pinned to the bed instead, how he doesn’t need pants since he isn’t leaving the apartment.

 

Sitting in the apartment with no form of entertainment was driving Dipper stir crazy! There is no tv, no radio, and he had played/beaten the same damn game on his phone at least ten times! It was insane! Watching Bill yammer away on his phone, Dipper glared out the window, watching clouds pass by through the tops of sky scrapers. Throwing a glare to the demon, he heaved a heavy sigh, shifting position on the couch so that his feet were laying on the top, head kissing the floor, the shirt slipping and exposing his stomach. “Are you trying to tempt me kid?” Dipper looked over to the demon again, watching the man snap his phone shut.

 

“I’m bored!” Bill rose an eyebrow at the statement and began walking closer to the brunet who was kicking his legs on the back of the couch. “You can’t keep me in here and not expect me to get bored!”

 

With a small laugh, the demon sat beside the brunet, shifting Dipper so he was placed in the blonde’s lap. “Boredom is truly the bringer of insanity.” Giving the demon another frown, he heaved a sigh, placing his forehead to the blonde’s chest.

 

“I’ll tell you what, we can go to a special place tonight.”

 

“You mean you’re actually going to let me outside? Who are you, and what did you do with Bill?” The blonde glared at the brunet, making Dipper laugh quietly to himself.

 

Bill heaved a small growl, licking a stripe along Dipper’s shoulder, careful not to use teeth. “Har-har, I’ve just been making sure of your stability. I don’t need my human losing control.”

 

“Control of what?” Dipper asked curiously, watching the demon as he began feeling fingers at his ribs, only two arms present. “Bill?”

 

Nuzzling his neck, Bill took in a deep breath, sending a shiver up Dipper’s spine. “Don’t worry about it. We need to go shopping.”

 

“Bill I-” Lips pressed against his own, silencing any protest. The kiss was intense, as was many other elements of being with Bill. The demons tongue snaked out stroke Dippers, seemingly searching for a taste he could not get enough of. The sudden lock of intimacy shut down the conversation, and Bill had claimed the final say.

 

 

 

After a little over two weeks, being banned from pants resulted in unexpected circumstances. Such as, them being uncomfortable when Dipper was once again allowed to wear them. Dipper stood there, waiting as Bill dressed him in surprisingly fit dark blue jeans and a black button down collard shirt. It looked attractive to any eye, and despite the size difference, it fit perfectly though, wonder if magic may be the culprit. Bill also took the challenge of brushing his unruly hair, a painful endeavor. Regardless, he continued until the tangles no longer existed.

 

Once ready, the demon led them to the bedroom door, Dipper was instructed not to speak unless Bill allowed it, and not to drift away from the blonde demon. “Listen, just because I’m the strongest doesn’t mean everyone respects me. I don’t want you getting grabbed up, killed, or eaten. Especially eaten because that’s my blood and venom in you, and of some other demon got a taste, they’d be getting addicted.”

 

“What do you mean addicted?” Dipper found himself asking, watchful as they traveled down the apartment building, a nervous chill running down his spine at sight of all the, not humans, meandering about. They came to a woman who had lava under her skin, which was mostly charred and cracked. Her hair was a constant flame, and she wasn’t wearing clothes. She gave Bill a flirtatious look, swaying her hips and batting her glowing pinkish red eyes.

 

“I’ll tell you later. Ah, Pyronica! How are you feeling?” Dipper watched Bill face the female demon, now noticing there was a pair of horns, twisted like a ram’s. Blinding flames danced up her legs an arms, but the rest was a woman’s body, just, looking like molten lava.

 

“Oh Bill, I’m feeling great! Just finished my meal honestly.” Dipper had a bad feeling what that ‘Meal’ was. “I see you still have that pet of yours. Surprised you haven’t eaten him yet! He looks really tasty.”

 

Bill released a growl so quiet, Dipper only felt it against his back as he was pressed to the blonde’s chest. “Ah, yes, I’m keeping this one. He’s got something special.”

 

Pyronica giggled at that, and waved her hand, a small speck of rock flying to the floor where it left a scorch mark. “Yes, I can tell. Oh! And that one human you got down below was just fed. He was starting to get quiet, so I made Hector perk the poor boy up. Why are you keeping him alive by the way?”

 

Bill had loosened his grip, and Dipper took that moment to slip from the man’s arms, only to have the demon reach out grab his wrist. “I’m saving him for a special occasion. I’m thinking tonight may be the night.” Dipper felt his wrist get squeezed lightly on that note, before being pulled back into Bill’s arms. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to pick out some new clothes for my Pinetree.”

 

“Alright Bill!” Bill was quick to move away, dragging a confused Dipper behind him, wondering who the mystery man was. He thought of their previous conversations; Bill hadn’t mentioned anything special. He wondered if the blonde was going to kill that person, or eat the man in front of him. ‘ _ _Is he going to show me what being a demon entails? And why didn’t she notice I’m already part demon?__ _ _’__  He thought to himself as he followed the demon’s lead.

 

There were more of them too, all in different states of demonesque. Most with horns, extra or missing body parts. Some not even resembling human. “Most other demons are stupid Pinetree.” Bill muttered to him once they reached the first floor of the building, which held the stationary vehicle in a private garage. They both pulled at their doors on either side of the car. “They don’t know much past eating humans and using elemental magic. As far as my blood and venom, it’s addictive to other demons due to the power that runs through it.” Dipper nodded along silently, quietly climbing into the passenger seat. “Now, I want you to behave, no leaving my side. You can’t act like you’ve been kidnapped or being held against your will.”

 

Dipper gave Bill a glance out of the corner of his eyes, watching him as turned the key, shifted the gear stick and pressed down on the gas lightly. He shook his head, resting back against the car’s headrest. “Yes, let me just freak out while with a supper strong demon, and let them all think I’m insane. That will totally work.” The demon had to stall the car, his laughter erupting from his lungs in heavy cackles. A small smile met Dipper’s lips. Not from Bill’s obnoxious laughter, or how his eye would crinkle in amusement, the brunette told himself.

 

Dipper hasn’t felt more himself since getting kidnapped. There is no judgment, no getting beaten or objectified. Bill listens when Dipper rambles on without mocking, and it’s not like he’s being starved.

 

“Ah-hahaha, that’s, that is great!” The blonde reached over and yanked the brunet into an unexpected kiss, teeth clashing and breath blending. Just as Dipper was relaxing into the lock, Bill pulled away, turning the car out onto the public roads. “You and me Pinetree, we are going places.”

 

Dipper glared out the window, his eyes growing heavy as the minutes start to pass in sweeping numbers. Bill continued rambling, talking about this and that while Dipper was barely paying attention. A small yawn escaped the brunet, nodding off to the jazz that was playing on the radio. Fingers ran through his hair, pushing the brunet further into the sweet escape of sleep.

 

 

What is that smell? It’s… sweet… It’s all over the place, and… it’s salivating…

 

“Wake up Dipper, we’re here.” Bill’s voice pulled through Dipper’s slumber, blue eyes fluttering open to peer blearily at the shopping center before him. “Aww, your demon is showing~” The blonde falsely swooned, irritation just barely concealed. Claw tipped fingers clad in black leather grasped Dipper’s chin, forcing the gazes to meet. “As much as I love the look, I can’t have you flashing everyone.”

 

Dipper gaped openly before smacking the hand away, a low growl in his throat he didn’t even know he could produce ripping from his tongue. “I don’t even-”

 

That same hand closed around Dipper’s throat, lips clashing and a tongue shoving down the brunet’s throat. Blue eyes slipping closed, aggravation quelled, a small sound of submission slipped away from the locking of lips. Seemingly satisfied, Bill pulled away, a thin spider strand of drool connecting the two together. Only when mocha eyes gazed upward did the two part. “My cute little asterism.” The blonde chuckled, before slipping from the car. Dipper had to shake himself out of it, pulling thoughts away from how good the man tasted, and how his memory always drew a blank when getting kissed by the demon. “Come on, I want to get this over with.”

 

Getting dragged along by a demon in a mall wasn’t the worst experience. No, but it wasn’t long before Dipper knew what that smell was. Humans. It was everywhere, filling his lungs and cloaking his skin in sweet sugar. His mouth was constantly full of drool, and all he wanted to do was curl up to Bill and hide from the smell. Was this why Dipper has been isolated that entire time? Deep in thought, barely able to keep the ideas on track. The eyes on them were distracting, constantly staring, watching, waiting. He felt as though he was being judge for a crime he never committed. “Bill… Why?”

 

The blonde leaned over to give Dipper’s cheek a chaste kiss, whispering into his ear. “Why what, sapling?” Dipper could hear the strangers, all whispering under their breath, flooding his ears and overloading his senses.

 

“Cipher’s boyfriend?”

“I don’t think he had a brother?”

“Are they dating?”

“Bill Cipher is gay?”

“I was so hoping to score that!”

 

The voices won’t stop. They are everywhere.

“I guess he’s kinda cute.”

“I’m more attractive than that guy.”

“What’s the brunet’s name?”

“Who is that?”

“Should I pull my moves and steal Cipher from that kid?”

 

A small chuckle filled the small space, overpowering the wafting voices of the strangers around them. “Overwhelmed?” Bill asked as he draped an arm over Dipper’s shoulders, his body acting as a barrier. Dipper noticed the advancement of the demon lead to the sweet smell fading away. The majority of the voices quietened, becoming a soft hum in the background. “Relax Pinetree, I’m not going to feed you to the wolves on this one.”

 

Every store they entered, Bill was the one to speak to the workers, picking out the clothing and paying for the triple digit charges. Dipper would quietly agree to everything Bill found, not leaving his side in fear of going crazy. The amount of money Bill was spending had nothing on the growing hunger building up inside Dipper’s stomach, and made him feel queasy. In his mind, he reasoned with himself that he shouldn’t be craving to eat his fellow man. His ever-growing hunger however fought against his logic, and urged him to act on his new instincts.

Thoughts raced around his head; __am I even considered a human anymore? What if I’m a monster? What would happen If I ate someone? Would Bill be mad? Probably not.__

 

“Why hello there.” Dipper was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a voice address them. He chanced a glance at the woman before them. A skirt much too short. A shirt much too small. Shoes that would break a model’s ankle. Dipper couldn’t help but think about how she’d look better missing an arm. She looked fine… if slightly gammy. “I’m Samantha, and you are?”

 

Dipper refused to look at the woman’s smug face, rather pushing his face into Bill’s side. Biting the shirt the man was wearing as a distraction. He felt the need to bite something.

 

“Hello, Samantha, you said? I’m William Cipher. Can I help you?” Bill’s voice was sugared sweet, but Dipper could hear the underlined irritation, and he fed off that. Dipper found himself glaring into the fabric, clinching his teeth and balling his hands, despite the relaxed hold the demon kept.

 

“I don’t know how you could help me,” her eyes sparkled with mischief, “but I would love to help you.” Dipper released the shirt from his teeth, faintly feeling fingers rubbing his arm as Bill was attempting to relax the younger. The atmosphere was becoming too overwhelming. He could practically taste her greedy lust. How the demon beside him was able to control himself, he had no idea. “After all, I’m sure it’s been a while since you’ve had a good fuck.”

 

Dipper felt the arm tighten around him, fingers clenching around his arm. Her attitude was pissing Bill off, which became transparently evident. Dipper could not be sure what was to transpire next; whether the demon was going to ring his fist around her neck and steal the last breath from her lungs, or whether he’d push her aside and leave. He was unpredictable. The thought of seeing her lifeless body however, was not as unsatisfactory as Dipper would have expected.

 

“As tempting an offer as that sounds, I’m afraid to say I’m not interested.” A possessive hand found Dipper’s chin, lifting the brunet’s face. Confident, alluring lips met with Dippers nibbled ones. They met and Dipper pressed closer, needing some sort of stability. He felt himself growing dependent on the demon, already craving the taste of insanity Bill so eagerly offered. The thought of being on the receiving end of Bills affections was becoming less scary. The woman let out a huff, storming out as the quick but passionate kiss was ended. “How about we head out and find your present early? I’m sure you’ve been through enough today.” Dipper glanced up at the man, confusion bright in his mocha brown eyes, though little flecks of blue reflected in the harsh florescent lighting. “Present? You’re being weirder than normal Bill…”

 

The man only waved the words off, a grin on his lips as he led the brunet out, arms loaded with bags past the Demon’s elbow. “Hush, hush, I’m always weird.” Bill smirked, leading the boy towards the car park. Once they excited the building, the bags were packed into the trunk, and Dipper was situated once more in the passenger seat. One thing Dipper could relax at was the lack of sweet, enticing, hunger inducing scent of human flesh. It drastically faded as he reclaimed the passenger seat; his first reasoning being Bills scent which was strong enough to distract him. A memory sprung back into his mind.“Bill?”

 

The man had just sat down in the driver seat, slamming the door shut. The car humming to life. “Yes Pinetree?” The blonde demon was watching him, a heavy look rested in those golden eyes.

 

“Don’t you normally bring people in here to eat them?”

 

Loud, obnoxious laughter filled the car, even as it pulled out onto the road, and glided through traffic at a relaxing pace. “Well? Isn’t that why you pulled me into your car?”

 

Bill continued laughing, even while driving. Dipper noticed that recently, he had regarded the laugh as much less grating as before. “Ah, man kid, you’re the best entertainment out there. I don’t like humans in my car honestly. They tend to ruin the integrity.” The golden eye stared at him, glowing. “You were a special case.” His fingers spun in the air for a moment, as they took a turn. “The magic residing inside, as well as the fact you were male dressed as female. A few other key assets included… I decided I wanted to make you mine.” Dipper glanced at the man, his sharp jawline, thin neck, broad shoulders… The muscles under that shirt… “Just you wait kid, when I’m done with you, you’ll never wish to leave my side.”

 

Dipper brought his attention back to the window, watching traffic fly by, the building little more than a blur to his troubled mind. “Is that for your benefit or mine?”

 

Another chuckle, the demon taking another turn. “Mine obviously. I’m going to drive you crazy, in more __ways__ than one,” Dipper caught the glance Bill threw, the way that molten gold eye raked down and back up his body, sending a shiver up Dipper spine. “And cover that body of yours with my mark. Everyone will know who you belong to.”

 

“Who says I belong to you?” Dipper leveled a glare with the demon, despite the grin splitting the blonde’s lips.

 

Another chuckle bled from the demon’s throat, eye alight in glee. “I do kid, and I always get what I want.” The building was in sight, the time flying by as Dipper was enthralled with Bill’s admission of changing and claiming him. “Trust me.”

 

“I don’t think I want to.” Dipper replied, watching as they gained on the indoor garage. The door opened to the click of a button, and the car rolled through the darkness of the building before the door once more closed.

 

Bill simply kept smiling, parking before getting out of the car. Dipper followed. The Demon circled around the hood of the car, advancing on the young brunette. “You don’t have a choice,” he snarled possessively. Dipper was thrown against the wall, four hands pinned him in place. Bill’s mouth found itself at his neck. The blonde’s lips sucked at the skin, causing Dipper to gasp. His body inched closer to the demon, only to be restricted by the pressure on his wrists. The brunette’s head throbbed, the force of the impact taking its toll on his still human body. “Understood?” Bill scowled, face nestled deep in Dipper’s neck.

 

“Yes.” Dipper forced out, breathily, before he was released. His first instinct was to stay put, not wanting to anger the blonde further. He had seen firsthand the consequences.

 

The demon was back to grinning, wrapping an arm over Dipper’s shoulder, leading him out of the room. “Good boy. Now, let’s go get your present.” Dipper followed the demon deeper into the garage, a sweet scent getting stronger. The scent of someone not tainted by demon blood. “Now, I know they say not to reward bad behavior, but I’m sure we can look past that little spat, can’t we?”

 

Dipper forced a small nod, the smell was strong, stale and fresh. Bill gave another toothy grin, before opening a steal door before them and scent rolled over Dipper like a thick fog. His knew eyes were glowing blue, and his mouth was salivating. He tried to fight the feelings he was experiencing, knowing they were not human-like, but his body had new cravings he could not subdue. Dipper thought of Bills violent tendencies, and wondered what on earth the demon had planned.

 

“Are you back to rip my other arm off!” Someone spat from inside, the voice very familiar.

 

The light clicked on, and revealed the man’s identity. Dipper stared at the man inside. The owner. He had his wrist cut open, a meat hook under the tendons of his arm, keeping him in place. Blood was dripping down the wound, having yet to heal around the metal. Dipper wanted to puke at the sight. He was missing an eye, a black scabby mess left where it used to be. His other arm was still missing, as well as the tendons, arteries and fleshy meat. He was missing half of his leg. Several other parts of his body looked like someone took a knife and cut meat from his breathing flesh.

 

A look was plastered on the victim’s face, staring at Dipper, lips slightly agape and eye wide in shock. “Dipper?” He couldn’t bring himself to talk, only stare at the man he once was forced to respect, or else get beaten and abused. “What are you doing just staring at me you fucker! Get me out of here!” the man screamed furiously.

 

Arms wrapped around Dipper, a chest pressed into his back. Safety. He wasn’t going to get beaten. He doesn’t have to be bad mouthed and insulted. “I think you are misunderstanding the situation, meat bag.” Bill’s voice carried over Dipper’s shoulder, lips at his neck. It’s okay. Bill won’t hurt him. “Pinetree here, has been the one eating your meat.”

 

__Safety. Bill is safety. Bill won’t hurt him._ _

__

“What the fuck are you talking about! Mason! Get me down from here, you fucker! I’m going to call the cops and get both of you thrown in the electric chair!”

__

__Nothing is going to hurt him. Bill won’t let it. Bill is always there._ _

 

“Oh? Pinetree isn’t going to do that.” A tongue dragged over his shoulder, pulling a gasping moan from Dipper’s throat. “In fact, this will your your last night alive, you disgusting meat bag.”

__

__Bill is with him. He is safe._ _

 

“I feel terrible that his first good meal is going to be someone as gross as you, but this would be the easiest. He has a lot of resentment towards you after all.”

 

Bill’s mouth is on his neck, teeth poking at the thin flesh there. A hand was traveling down Dipper’s front, over his chest and down his stomach, before palming at Dipper’s groin. Another hand was on his chest, rubbing a nipple through the shirt. “You gay ass fucker!” The owner cried, hopeless. “I hope you both die you fags!”

 

A strangled moan bled from Dipper’s lips, the hand slipping inside his jeans. Another hand was undoing the buttons to his shirt, not that the brunet could bring himself to care. “You’re so attractive when you lose your mind.” Bill was whispering in his ear, the hands working him up to a mindless bliss. “Even now, when you’re so hungry, and hot, and heady.” Dipper couldn’t even hear the yells anymore, focusing rather on the words from Bill’s lips. He almost didn’t feel it when fangs broke the skin, and liquid was pumped into his own bloodstream. Almost. Dipper screamed at the blistering pain, Bill’s venom rapidly rushing inside the brunet. It burnt. It felt as though his blood was boiling.

 

Eyes a lunar blue, the glow showed through the skin of his veins. With it, a hunger he couldn’t bear. Teeth elongated, nails sharpened to a point. Bill’s teeth were still in his shoulder, still pushing in more venom.

 

__It_ _ __broiled_ _ __._ _

__

Dipper wanted to both rip away and to press closer. After what felt like an eternity, Bill release him. The blood, the blood from the meat on the wall. It was singing to him. For Dipper to rip into the flesh and eat. There was no denying the hunger gnawing at his insides. Everything was a blur. Teeth sunk into the meat of the man’s arm. His screams nothing more than an encouragement. Hands dug into the man’s stomach, pooling the intestines on the ground. Dipper didn’t even notice Bill walk over and force something down the man’s throat. All Dipper knew was the soft and squishy meat in his teeth. How sweet it was. His hands dug deeper, pulling out more and more. The man still screaming, but Dipper didn’t care. Bill was there, Bill was letting him eat.

 

Dipper didn’t notice how the man should have been dead, or that it was demon blood that was forced into the man, keeping him alive while Dipper had his fun. The room was painted red, Dipper pulling meat from the bone teeth first. “The first meal is always the messiest.” Bill muttered from somewhere. Dipper was chewing muscle in his mouth, before starting somewhere else. Something small, round and juicy popped in his mouth. Bill is so nice. Feeding him like this. Dipper couldn’t remember why he had been so against it before. Human meat was delicious, the taste captivating on his taste buds. A few more bites, a few more mouthfuls. Hands trailed over Dipper, lips at his ear, a tongue lapping the blood from his cheek. “You’re so sexy when covered in blood.”

 

Dipper felt his tongue fall from his lips, a finger pressing to the muscle, coated in the sticky red sweetness. “More,” he groaned, pure bliss. His body was alight with the intense feeling of heat traveling through his body.

 

“Of course sapling.” Bill smirked. The faint sound of a zipper was heard, and Bill was leaning against the wall. Dipper followed obediently, his lust overtaking his frenzied feast. Blood trailed behind him, dripping from his trembling fingertips.

When he stood in front of the demon before him, he looked at the erotic mess the demon displayed himself as. His shirt was forgone, exposing his abs which glistened seductively under the harsh light above. His hand stroked his standing member at a teasing pace, his eyelids heavy with each pulse of pleasure cursing through him.

 

Dipper dropped to his knees eagerly, ignoring the sudden thud of from the concrete. Leaning into the touch of the blonde’s soothing fingertips, the brunette keened. The Demon’s hand guided Dipper’s lips to his blood coated member, leading his willing protégé forward. Without fight, Dipper opened his mouth, his tongue sliding against the flesh of the cock which forced itself down his throat. He lapped away the bloody treat without prompt. A groan echoed from Bill, his pleasure overwhelmingly taking over his body.

Blue eyes met the golden orb above, the two staring at each other. Bill’s hand buried in thick brunet hair and tugged. Dipper swallowed around the dick in his throat, pulling another moan from the older male. Teeth scraped at the sensitive skin, earning a more forceful yank to his hair.

This is perfect.

This is perfect.

This is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos' if you enjoyed, and a comment about what you think! ^.^


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is coming to terms with the night before while a new surprise is thrown his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good wishing to RunawayWhispers who kept me writing, and wish her luck and good will to get better.

Waking up from what had to be the best sleep of his life was very difficult to do. Dipper grumbled softly under his breath, two arm coiled tight around his middle, and a chest putting heat out like a fucking furnace at his back. However, the weird squishy chunks in his teeth was putting off a weird taste in his mouth. “Bill…” Dipper yawned, hoping to rouse the larger male behind him. Wishes left un-granted, the blonde demon only pulled the brunet closer.

 

A tongue lapped behind his ear, a gasp on the tip of Dipper’s tongue as the blond huffed a breath of warm air into the same ear. “Go back to sleep. I don’t want to get up yet.”

 

“Bill~, I feel gross.” Dipper heard himself whine, and winced at his own voice. It was, higher, softer, more childish. Finally opening his eye, a scream ripped from his lungs. “Bill! What-how! Why! Bill! Why am I covered in blood!”

 

A low growl came from the older male behind him, who only huffed at the brunet’s attempts to wiggle away. “But you’re hot like this.” Bill grumbled, his voice gravely and heady. “Go back to sleep. I don’t want to get up yet.”

 

“No, Let me go! It’s everywhere! Oh god, the bed is coated in the stuff. I think I’m going to be sick.” Dipper was making a mess of the sheets, kicking out and flailing in attempts to squirm and get away. He was literally laying in a pool of someone’s blood. Finally escaping the four arms of death, Dipper hightailed it to the bathroom, where the mirror confronted him. Shirtless and soiled boxers, and rusty red brown streaks coating every single inch of flesh he had. It was in his hair, under his fingernails, everywhere. Oh god, there were claw marks on his hips, and hickeys everywhere. “Damn, fucking, demon, fuck!” Dipper rushed over to the shower, turning it as high as it could. There were also the two puncture wounds of another injection of venom, meaning Bill bit him.

 

He’s officially haft demon now. Damn it! Why, how, what the fuck happened last night?! The water was scalding hot on his flesh, quickly washing away the blood that had coated his skin. The soiled boxers lay forgotten on the bathroom floor. Dipper drug fingers through clotted hair, growling low in his throat as he struggled to break through the bloody mats. “Pinetree.” A deep voice growled from the doorway, not that it would take a genius to guess who it was.

 

“Go away.” Dipper snapped, his teeth clacking together, unaware of the few tears stinging his eyes. “I hate you!”

 

“No.” The demon was as calm as anything, walking closer to the crying male. Arms pulled the soaking wet brunet out from under the spray, a hand on the back of Dipper’s head. “Dipper Pines, you’re mine. Scream and fight all you want, but you will never be without me.” A broken sob broke through the younger’s throat. Once dull fingers, now sharpened little points, clutching at Bill’s sides as Dipper’s teeth took purchase at the blonde’s arm, clenching his teeth as he continued to sob. “If you won’t come back to bed, then a warm bath may be a better option than a boiling shower.”

 

“Fine.” Numb. Dipper felt numb. He couldn’t feel his feet slapping on the cold hard floor. Not the arms wrapped tightly around him. Not even the gaze Bill had kept straighter than an arrow, zeroed on his every move. Why did he feel so numb?

 

The water started running without so much a flick of a finger from Bill. The correct temperature gushing from the faucet like blood from a gaping wound. If Dipper tired hard enough, he could imagine the red bleeding through, coating the porcelain a beautiful crimson. “Just relax, my poor little Pinetree. I’ll take care of you.” Bill’s voice was like sugared honey, dancing through Dipper’s ears and calming his nerves. Goose flesh that called Dipper’s skin home was slowly dipped into the warm waters, a hand with a rag rubbing circles on the chilled shoulders that brunet hair rested upon. “My little sapling, I told you to stay in bed.” Bill was nuzzling the half demon’s cheek, a star formation glowing a dim blue under the damp brown curls. “Just relax, there is nothing to worry about.”

 

Dipper’s head lulled to the side, resting against the demon as he slowly faded, the warm water lapping at the once blood stained flesh. Safety. Bill was safety. Black encroached Dipper’s vision… maybe a nap wouldn’t hurt… “Alright…”

 

“Good boy.” Bill’s fingers carded through Dipper’s messy locks. Another hand tracing the bite on his shoulder. “I’ll surprise you with something good later.”

 

 

The couch was soft under his stomach, Dipper’s cheek pressed against the arm, black briefs tight around his rear and a loose white button up draped over his back. He was watching Bill pace back and forth in the kitchen from the large open bar window. A shiny new television was set up before the couch, playing random infomercials, sound so low it was barely heard over Bill’s talking.

 

The blonde’s hair was messy and damp, finger brushed and slept in. Bill was proudly shirtless, a bite mark on his side from the day before, when Dipper needed to bite something. “Listen, I need you to get a hold of her, I don’t care how you do it. If they figure out you’re a demon and kill yeah, I can just bring you back. Stop your fucking bitching.” Dipper pulled his attention back to the flat screen, something about a vacuum picking up food stuff was on. “It’s part of my plan. She’s like the final piece of rice. I don’t care, just ask if she’s talked to him recently. Of course she hasn’t, I’ve taken up his phone bill, not to mention I watch him all the time. They can’t touch me, I created them.” Dipper once more brought his attention to the demon, watching food float through the window, all at the will of Bill’s finger. Magic must be awesome. “I am nothing, if not true to my word.” The blonde let out a laugh, the sound oddly relaxing to the brunet. “I just twist them for my own gain.” Isn’t that the truth…

 

“Call now to get your hands on this amazing, once in a life time offer of just three easy payments of twenty nine ninety nine!” The TV pipped up, flashing dollar signs everywhere. “This amazing vacuum could be all yours, but wait! There’s more! Call in the next fifteen minutes and get this free pack of vacuum seal bags!” Dipper glared at the screen, silently regretting his decision to beg Bill for the luxury.

 

“Hmm? I’m making lunch for Pinetree. He’s watching the television. Yeah, I hate those things, they fry brain cells.” Glaring at the demon, Dipper stuck his tongue out, only to yelp as his shirt was flipped over his head. Damn Bill and his magic…”My little half-ling is trying to be cute. He’s too adorable for his own good.” Fixing his shirt, Dipper only glared harder at the blonde, a silent wish to some how develop laser vision so he could bore holes through the fucker.

 

A small black singe was darkening on the blonde’s chest, startling both males as a tiny green blue flame sparked on the taller male’s chest. “Uh.. Bill?”

 

The blonde blinked for a few seconds, before everything in the kitchen dropped. Crashing erupted from all around the demon as he stared wide eyed at the brunet. “Hey, Tad… I’m going to have to call you back…”

 

“Bill, your chest is… still on fire…” Dipper watched as Bill, rather than bush the fire away or what ever it would be to remove it, practically ran over to the brunet. “Bill?”

 

Hands clasped around Dipper’s shoulders, glowing gold eyes staring into the brunet’s own glowing blue pair. “Dipper. What were you thinking just now.”

 

“I, uh… what?”

 

“Fucking hell kid! **_**_What! Were! You! Thinking!_**_** ” Bill was basically shaking the brunet by his shoulders, pushing him over onto his back.

 

“I wanted to bore holes through you for being a jackass?” Dipper felt as though he was going to be cut open and stored in the fridge based on how the blonde was so trained on him.

 

“Kid… ﻷɵرԇ  ₥ƪԓꞓ.” Lips crashed together as Bill pinned the brunet to the couch, a tongue forcing its way between the brunet’s lips, not that there was any resistance. Dipper gasped against the blonde, eyes wide at the spark of pain. The flame was still burning proudly on Bill’s chest, the blonde not at all bothered despite the sent of cooking flesh lingering in the air.

 

The demon traveled downward, lips tracing along Dipper’s jaw and neck, tongue and teeth nipping and sucking along their path. “Bill… Bill, you’re still… ah~ fuck…” Dipper swore softly, pleasurable pain blossoming along his own chest from the heat of the flame. The blonde continued making marks along his brunet, shouting to all his ownership.

 

“There is no greater pleasure than pain…” the blonde haired devil whispered, his tongue probing at the half demon’s ear. “And kid, you have no clue how difficult it is for me to wait like this…”

 

The two slowly pulled away, Dipper sure he was looking like a mess based on how the blonde just couldn’t pull his eyes away. “If pain is pleasure, I would rather never experience it.” He took a deep breath, sitting up on the couch as Bill continued to watch. “Will you please put that fire out?”

 

Confusion crossed the blonde’s expression for a moment, before glancing down at where the small blue flame that continued burning away. “Huh… forgot it was there.” Bill swiped his hand over the small fire boiling at his own flesh. Black lines drew bricks out around the burning blemish, before twitching and flipping, the blue vanishing inside his body before switching back around, his skin back to the perfect unmarked flesh it always shown as. “There we go. Good as new.” He went back to wearing a too wide grin, snapping his fingers as the kitchen stared working itself back into order. “Now, you should be getting a call here soon. I’d say, next three seconds. If you need help, shout.”

 

“Call, shout, help, what? What are you talking about?” Bill simply gave a grin, waving his fingers before walking away, Not even a moment later did his phone go off, his sister’s name on the screen. “Hey Mable, how is college going?”

 

“Oh, classes are going great! My teacher is being a meanie though. Hey Dip Dot, are you doing okay?”

 

Dipper glanced over to Bill, eyeing his wide grin as the blonde set about his food prepping once more. “Yeah, I’m actually doing pretty good. I uh, what are you calling about?”

 

“Well, um… I was thinking… It’s been a long time since we have seen each other.”

 

Letting out a small laugh, but Dipper couldn’t remember the last time he saw his sister. “Yeah? It has been a while.” Oh wait… if she wants to come and visit… That would not be good.

 

“Dipper? Are you sure you’re okay? Normally you would have been excited at the idea of me coming to visit.” Her tone of worried, and Dipper had to take a deep swallow. “Hello?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m excited at the idea of seeing you again, it’s just… there is something going on and I don’t know if that’s such a good Idea.”

 

“Dipper. Is Bill abusing you?” Wait, what?

 

“Mable, where the hell did you come up with that?”

 

“It’s just, you never contact me anymore, I rarely ever hear from you. You’re not complaining about your boss, and you haven’t been to your apartment in over a week, and-”

 

“How do you know I haven’t been to my apartment.” Dipper glanced back at Bill, the blonde watching him.

 

“I uh… I may have called your land lord…” He could hear some nervous mumbling on the other end of the line, but nothing he could make out. “That’s not important though. If he’s abusing you, I can teach him a thing or to, I can find out where he lives, he’s famous after all, and I’ll save you. I’m the alpha twin. Trust me a little,”

 

“Look, Mabes, he- hey!” The phone was yanked from his hand, magically finding itself in the blonde’s hand. “Bill!”

 

“Hello, Mabel, It’s Bill. I would be delighted for you to come and visit. No, no, I have never raised a finger against your precious brother, he is far too dear to me. I have a guest bedroom that can be prepped by tomorrow if you wish. Mhmm, Tuesday? Of course. We’ll see you then.” The demon clicked the phone shut, before tossing it back to the brunet. “Was that so difficult?”

 

“Bill, you are a fucking demon! I’m a fucking half demon! We live in a building full of demons! What if something happens?!” Dipper was tossing his arms back and forth, eyes wide in exasperation.

 

Shrugging his shoulders, the blonde handed a plate of lemon pepper fish on a bed of rice with a side of garlic butter potatoes. “She’ll be fine. Trust me.” Dipper gave another glance, huffing silently before the television was switched off, a fork place in his hand. “Your family is hiding a lot from you, sapling.”

 

Shaking his head, Dipper slowly started eating the fish, the meat tender and flaky with each twist of his fingers. “When will I get all of my memories back?”

 

The blonde demon took a hesitant breath, fingers carding through unruly brown locks. “Soon. That I can assure you.” Bill leaned forward, lips pressing to the younger’s forehead. “Eat. I’ll be back after I settle some business with work.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I feel like I’m getting too used to this for it to be healthy.” A low chuckle left the blonde, his sharp teeth peering from between thin lips. The demon was out the door, leaving Dipper to his own devises for how ever long it would be. “Geez…” Dipper twisted around on the couch to turn the tv back on, flipping through channels out of sheer boredom while eating the food provided. “First I get kidnapped by the fucker, then I get tricked into becoming like him while being fed like royalty.” He settled on some random show about a dude living with ghosts, and hunting a killer ghost. “What’s next? Can’t be killing someone cuz he-” Dipper suddenly gagged, his plate thrown half way across the room as the memories rear their ugly head once more.

 

His old boss begging for his life to be spared. A friend laying in a pool of their own blood. His parents heads on a car hood. Human meat in the fridge.

 

Blood, blood, and more blood filled his vision. Vomit erupted from his throat like a once dormant volcano, splattering across the lush carpet and filling his nose with acid and more memories. His sister laying on a hospital bed. His great uncle missing an arm. Fire everywhere. Dipper puked again, all four limbs shaking at the strain of holding him above the mess.

 

He didn’t even hear the knock at the door, nor the voice asking if he was okay. Dipper’s body shivered, fingers clutching at the carpet quickly growing damp. A hand met the middle of Dipper’s back, someone trying to sound soothing, but clearly unsure of what to do. His voice didn’t sound like Bill. He wasn’t Bill. That hand was too large, voice too deep. Dipper gave a shout of start, arm flinging out to knock the person away as the brunet shot to his legs, blue eyes wide and glowing as he moved as far away from the stranger as possible.

 

“Easy, I won’t hurt you.” The man stated, Dipper’s eyes falling on the over sized teeth and round stomach, his bald head and red tinted eyes. “You’re panicking, just, try to breath.” Dipper was zeroed in on those teeth, thinking back to when he buried his own into the throat of his own boss. How he killed- “I have to call Cipher. This isn’t working.” The stranger mumbled, opening his phone and dialing the blonde demon. Dipper’s whole body was shaking, before growling low in his throat, nails digging up the fibers of the carpet. “Hey Boss, it’s Teeth. You’re human is freaking out and vomiting over the carpet.” Dipper didn’t even notice he was baring his teeth at the stranger. How dare he enter Bill’s home. “I don’t know what to do.” Dipper shot to his feet and launched at the stranger, blue filling his veins and giving his skin a sickly glow. “Shit, he’s attacking.”

 

An arm was suddenly launched in front of his face, a slit down the length that split open to reveal a row of teeth. His momentum couldn’t be halted, and he felt his own arm slip between the pearly whites, a tongue slipping out to wrap around his other limb. “Let go!” Dipper found himself shouting, growling and yanking on his own arms.

 

The stranger’s arm mouth had a hold of both of Dipper’s wrists, obviously not budging. “He’s trapped for now, but I don’t know what started the kid.” The bald man continued, his skin a peachy pink, almost the shade of healthy gums. “He was just puking on the floor, then jumped out at me boss.” The brunet was heaving, lungs not accepting the oxygen provided. A shout escaped the younger male as his legs gave out, morphing into a scream as the image of a corpse flashed across his vision, organs ripped from a torn open rib cage. They decorated the room like confetti and streamers. He did it. Dipper killed him. “Boss, he’s having another episode I think.”

 

Dipper felt another hand take grip of one of his arms, and he kicked out and screamed. The body was trying to get revenge. That had to be it. “No! Nonono! I don’t want to!” The words left his throat without consent, unaware of the magic ripping through his veins like wild waters.

 

Time didn’t exist. Dipper’s teeth dug into the man’s arm, pink blood splashing where he bit. A shout left the bigger male, but was more from surprise than actual pain. Dipper screamed out again, struggling to rip his arms away from the thing. Only after what felt like hours did Dipper start puking again, the blood colored vomit coating over the front of the man holding him in place. “Reaction to your first meal huh?” The stranger mumbled, shifting his hold so the kid wasn’t vomiting over the suit. “Everyone goes through it, you’re okay.”

 

A soothing scent filled Dipper’s nose among the acid of the crimson vomit. The reaction was almost instantaneous. Shoulders slumped, and Dipper’s head fell forward. “Thank you Teeth. You may release him now.” Bill’s voice filled the room, familiar arms, all four of them, taking home around Dipper’s waist. Hands released from the arm mouth, the brunet fell back against the blonde, practically passing out on the spot. “Go ahead and clean up the bite wound. Call pacifier to clean up the mess while I clean him up. I shouldn’t have left him alone.”

 

“Not your fault boss. You have to keep an eye on things.” A heavy sigh left the blonde’s lips, picking up the brunet with ease. “Half-lings need a lot of attention, are you sure you don’t want him fully-”

 

“I know Teeth.” The heavy set bald male took a gulp, lowering his head to the taller male. “I know what I’m doing. He is perfect. He has my venom, my blood. Not to mention he’s a Pines.” Bill glanced back at his employee, one of the few he keeps near to ensure nothing harms his sapling. “He’ll stay a half-ling, and he will be mine.”

 

“Yes Boss.”

 

“Now his sister will be here within a day ensure Hector and Kryptos has everyone on good behaviors.” A low chuckle filled the space, lips against the sleeping brunet. “After all, we are dealing with hunters.”


	8. Happy Reunion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything works at it is suppose to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long everyone! I was in the process of moving several states away and have finally settled. So! Here's a new chapter to start everything back right this new year.

Staring at the door, Dipper took an audible swallow. Today was the day. Mabel is going to come over and he is screwed. He had already apologized to Teeth, one of Bill’s men, earlier for his behavior. They had spent a few hours talking under the blonde’s orders so when Teeth came over next he wouldn’t freak. Dipper could still remember watching the big guy swallow an entire cake when a mouth broke open over his stomach.

 

Regardless, Dipper was scared. About what? He didn’t know for sure. Maybe it was His sister coming to a building full of literal man eating demons, himself included. Perhaps it was the few parts of the shared child hood he could remember, majority of which was still at a loss. Bill however was quite insistent that she come over, but who knows what he was thinking.

 

Speaking of Bill, Dipper was told that it was all the stress from current events and the memories that caused the ‘panic attack’. The blonde demon had a few other of his very trusted men (there weren’t many) come over so Dipper could get to know them should something arise. There was Teeth, a demon capable of forming a mouth on any part of his body. Kryptos, his skin as black as night, and hair a wave of tightly braided cords that ran half way down his back. He can morph into the shadows undetected and is as silent as a snake, but really good at playing cards. Finally Pacifire, a darker toned red head who’s stomach is like a flaming pit he keeps stitched shut, pulling the thread and spitting out wads of red fire like a flame gun.

 

Pyronica however was the one Dipper came to know the most about, though not to Bill’s appreciation. She used to be one of his main members, till her attraction to the blonde haired devil came known, and he pushed her out of his circle. Dipper can feel her eyes on his skin at all times, the way she drools liquid fire around him did little to sooth his anxiety. He came to learn how her insides were molten rock, and to never be alone with the female demon.

 

Just then there was a rapid secession of loud knocks on the door, alerting Dipper and pulling him from his thoughts. Pulling the door open, he came face to face with his twin, someone he hadn’t seen in… how long has it been? “Mabel!”

 

Arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, a squeal in his ear, before fingers started prodding everywhere. “Dipper! Oh my gosh, it’s been forever. How are you doing? Is Bill treating you right? If he’s done something, I won’t forgive him.” Dipper found himself grinning like an idiot, hugging his sister as tightly as he could, before the smell of, something, started to burn his nose, and he made to back away.

 

“It’s great to see you too Mabes, and he’s been treating me well. Come on in.” She carried a large case in behind her, and Dipper got an odd feeling he didn’t want near it.

 

She walked in a small circle, eyes wide as she took in the massive living space. “Only makes sense my brother would land a supper rich guy. How’d you two meet anyways?”

 

“He found me at my work. It was… an interesting experience.” Mabel glanced back to where Dipper was flipping on the fan, setting her suitcase by the couch. “He’s at work now, so he won’t back till later.”

 

“Shucks. I wanted to meet him.” She gave a small pout, hands jingled with bracelets as she set them on her hips, where a sweater sat, sleeves tied around her waist. “Wanna help me get my bags to my room?”

 

Taking a small gulp, and forcing a smile, he reached for the handle, only slightly stinging his hand. Mabel followed along, eyes searching everywhere as she took in the sights of the large apartment. She still had her long brown hair, the tips kissing just below her tailbone. She had a light blue tank top on, tucked under her sweater and ruffled purple skirt. She also had made sure to wear light gray leggings to pull the whole outfit together. Her room was on the base floor, a little ways past the living space.

 

“This place is massive!” She practically screamed, eyes wide as she took in her bedroom. Dipper was quick to put the bags down, glancing at his palms where they were a brighter red. In the room was a king sized bed with iron head and foot board. The mattress was dressed with simple white and blue sheets, with a single dresser and closet. “Dipper! You’ve really been living here?”

 

“Yeah.” He pulled his hands behind his back, smiling at his sister as she moved to jump on the bed. “Bill’s been taking care of me.”

 

Mabel hopped off the bed, making her way to her brother, hugging him as tightly as she could. “You’ve gained weight, and look so much better than the last time I saw you. Remind me to tell him good job.”

 

“Ah, yeah,” Three rapid knocks startled the male brunet, turning his attention to the door. “Give me one moment Mabes.”

 

“Hmm?” Mabel watched as her brother walked to the entry way, before turning her gaze to her suit case, fingers twitching at her hips.

 

Dipper pulled open the door, meeting Teeth, who was looking as human as he could. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Ah, Dipper, Bill is sorry it’s taking him so long. He had to find a new, source, for you. He should be up soon after, and will prepare food for you and your sister.” Teeth whispered, glancing this way and that. “And be watchful around your sister.”

 

“I know Teeth, she won’t find out.” 

“Won’t find out what?” Mabel stood near the hall, hands on her hips, practically glaring at the large male. “Dipper… What is going on?”

 

Words failing him, the male brunet stumbled for a moment, Teeth however was quick to the rescue. “Damn, you ruined the surprise.” The heavy set bald male groaned, slapping a hand over his large forehead. Mabel’s eyes widened for a moment, her back relaxing, only to stiffen once more, gaze set on the pair. “Dipper here was wanting to make a welcome party for yeah.”

 

The shorter male, having caught up with the story Teeth was using, was quick to play along, sending his sister a sheepish grin. “I thought you would enjoy it.”

 

Mabel gave a squeal, grabbing her brother in a death hug, “Bro-bro, you know I love parties!” He had to take a moment, he didn’t remember her love of parties. “Ohh. Remember that one party we had, when you caused a bunch of-” Dipper’s gaze landed on her, confusion in his mocha eyes. “uh… You know what? Never mind.”

 

“Mabel, what happened?” His voice was more stern than he expected, and he could see her mind working, searching for an answer. She isn’t as good at hiding things when face to face.

 

“It was really no big deal, you just accidentally invited a bunch of weirdo’s.” There must have been more to the story. He was hit with the smell once more, and had to pull away from her, the ability to breath much more important. “Dipper?”

 

“A bunch of weirdo’s, hm?” They both brought their attention to the new member at the door, a tall blonde with a wicked smile and sleek black suit. “Sounds like quite the party. Care to tell me how it all happened?”

 

The twins wore two very different expressions at Bill’s arrival, one of relief, the other a heavy glare. “Bill, good to see you back!” Dipper made way to the tall blonde, who played the role of a perfect boyfriend, leaning forward to kiss the brunet’s birthmark, wrapping arms around the younger’s shoulders. “Did you get what you needed to?”

 

“Oh yes, it is all settled. Teeth, can I get you to get the items from my car? I fear it was a bit of a struggle for me to gather them all.”

 

The large burly man immediately jumped to attention, making his way quickly to the door. “Of course boss. Right away.” The bald male rushed from the room, away from the glaring girl.

 

“I see Dipper’s looking better, care to tell me how you’re feeding him? He has never really been someone to watch his health…” Mabel started, hands on her hips and a thin smile on her lips. Dipper chose to keep his mouth shut, a vision of a horde of zombies gathering before his eyes. Him and his sister were struggling to fight them off.

 

Bill gave a short bow, grin ever present as he kept his hand on the younger male’s shoulder, before a wave to the kitchen. “Only the best, Miss Pines. I consider myself a wonderful cook, and make sure to get my prep from organic and natural means. I am quite nature concerned, after all.” Another small chuckle, before giving Dipper’s temple a kiss. “All my buildings are solar powered, and I donate millions for more sustainable ways life.”

 

“I remember reading about that, and about how your restaurants only use pasture raised and fed meats and milk. Your locations are more expensive due to the fact nothing is mass produced…” She gave another nod, before settling on the couch.

 

The tall male released his brunet, making way to the kitchen. “But of course. People will pay more for better product.” Dipper glanced over at his sister, gaze hardening.

 

“Mabel… Have you ever lied to me?” Both Bill and Mabel jerked up to glance at the young male, one out of surprise, the other out of guilt.

 

“Bro bro, why would I lie?” Mabel tried, eyes wide and pleading.

 

“Hide or bend the truth?” He tried again, watching his sister, tears building in his eyes.

 

She glanced between both males before training on the golden. “What have you been telling him? “ She nearly growled, pulling a flask from her pocket and flinging the liquid at the male. When it made contact, the liquid instantly turned to smoke, but no damage. “That should have make your false skin boil off…” She trailed, gaze wide.

 

Both turned in alarm to the scream, blisters forming on Dipper’s arm and cheek. “Pinetree!” Bill shouted, arms entangling the male, a second set forming to curl and pick the younger up.

 

“Dipper?” Mable gasped in shock, rushing to her bother’s side. Bill wasted no time cleaning away the blessed liquid, cooing words of comfort in his ear. “What’s wrong? What did you do to my brother!”

 

“You idiot!” Bill nearly screamed, before tipple checking the younger over once more for more injuries. “He is my cambion… my halfling… You threw the liquid on him… Dipper, sapling, are you okay?”

 

The demon hugged the boy closer, black bricks encasing his flesh. “You turned my brother into a demon!” Mabel nearly cried out in surprise and anger, before pulling out a blade. “Turn him back.”

 

Ignoring the girl’s words, Bill kissed Dipper’s cheek, nuzzling the younger male. “A half demon, my dear, and it is better than what he was.” Mabel glared at the blonde devil, rearing her sword for attack. A hand took the weapon by the blade, the edge unable to even nick his flesh. “After all, what better world for a rejected demon hunter than in the arms of a demon.” A cold, calculating eye fell on the female, arms still cuddling the young male. “A demon who shows the truth of his past. A demon who is honest, and protective. Do you even know what he has been going through?”

 

“Why must I hear this from a fucking demon. Of course I know!” She nearly growled, only to jump away when the black hand holding her weapon crushed it into sharp shards and dust.

 

“So you know how he’s been beaten and abused by his boss, forced by contract to dress nearly nude as a female, and dance for greasy old men. Nearly killed by that boss, and be threatened with death. How he was living in a small room with mold and rodents. How nearly every paycheck was going to your fake collage.” Bill was towering over the female, her eyes wide with fear, regret, and guilt. “How he was slowly losing his mind over memories he had no reconciliation of. How he only ate a bare minimum, and was doing nothing but popping pills and drinking to hide the pain and suffering.”

 

“You’re Lying!” He told me he was working as a bartender, how he was doing fine.”

 

“Then why do you look so upset? Could it be, you’re upset, because a demon came, and rescued you’re brother. A demon, you’re suppose to kill?” A wicked grin slithered back over Bill’s features, but was less effective due to his gaze trained on the male in his arms. “And now, you’re own brother, is part demon…”

 

“Bill…” Dipper’s voice broke through, tears staining his cheeks.

 

The demon hugged the younger closer, whispering words of comfort. “I’m not going to hurt her sapling, that would crush you…” Words of comfort left the demon’s lips, his gaze flickering to the young demon hunter. “My dear, you can’t hurt me.”

 

“He’s right.” A new voice entered the scene, A tall male standing in the doorway, hair a lilac purple tamed with a black velvet bowler hat. His clothing a slick black suit with a matching purple tie. “Bill Cipher, a demon so strong, no demon hunting weapons or tools could ever inflict a single wound.” Violate eyes traveled from the blonde to the brunet boy. “That’s the first time I’ve seen you nurture another.”

 

“Strange, what are you doing here? I told you to wait in the car.” Mabel warned, glancing back and forth between the two males.

 

The blonde haired devil merely chuckled, licking a stripe on the changelings cheek. “That’s right Tad, my one and only Cambion. Already harnessing his magic and feasting.”

 

Mabel was taken back, watching the man she has known for years, converse with the devil as though they were friends. Her brother was getting back on his feet, hands clutched in that devil’s coat. “Dipper. Come with me. We can fix this. You can go back to a normal life.” She could feel Bill’s glare, but he made no move. “There is no way you could be happy or safe like this. The elders-”

 

“What makes you think I want to go back to that? I was driving myself crazy. I didn’t even remember that it was a demon that took our parents. You hid that from me.” Dipper spat, eyes trained on the ground, blue slowly filling his gaze.

 

His sister was taken back, tears brimming her eyes as she watched her own twin accuse her. “I had no choice Dipper! The elders forced my hand! Do you think I want to hide things from you?”

 

“Screw the elders.” Dipper spat back, eyes once a mocha brown, now glowed with a gem like blue. “You lied to me Mabel. You tricked me, and while I worked my ass off tying to support you, you were pretending. I would have given my life to you without a second notice… now, I don’t even know you anymore.”

 

Tears had filled both twins eyes, neither watching to break the new found silence. Large hands found both of their shoulders. Dipper met gold while Mabel found purple. Bill was the first to break the momentary silence. “You’re safe Pinetree. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you ever again.

 

“Miss Pine, perhaps we should call this a truce, since none of our gear will have any effect.”

 

“But Strange, he has my brother. We could go back, get better gear.”

 

Her answer was a shaking head, purple eyes glancing over to meet gold. “None of the gear will work. Even your great uncle, Stanford, was unable to best this demon.”


	9. It Will be Better in the Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys!

Four plates were set at the dinning table, all of which were full of beautifully ornate food. Dipper silently picked at his food, situated between Bill and Mabel. The blonde cheerfully ate his meal, though the meat was definitely more bloody than usual, all the while being glared at by the long haired brunet who refused to touch her steak. The male with slick black hair ate in the utmost quiet, watching the other three with his violet gaze. “How can you eat that Strange?! Do you have any idea what that meat could be?! It could be Human!”

Tad gave a quiet choke, thumping his chest a bit to finish swallowing. “Mabel, I assure you, it is perfectly fine.” He wiped at the food bits on his lips, giving a small smile to the girl. 

“He’s right Mabel. Your meat is lamb.” Dipper cut in, eyes down cast to his own meal. He took another bite, before meeting his sister’s gaze. “But mine is human.” 

This earned laughter from the left, Bill giggling and laughing before leaning over to kiss Dipper’s temple. “Dipper! How can you bring yourself to… to do this?” 

“Simple my dear.” The blonde chuckled, taking another bloody bite, marveling in the disgust in the young girl’s eyes. “He wants to.” 

“LIAR!”

“Mabel. Shut up.” Dipper rose from the table, glaring at his sister, eyes glowing a cyan blue hue. “I need it, I crave it. If I don’t eat human flesh, or drink human blood, I start going crazy. I hear voices in my head and lash out. I may not have chose this life, but don’t you ever call Bill a liar.” Taking several deep breaths, he slowly sat back down. “He’s manipulative, a cheat, and conniving, but never a liar.”

“Those are just such sweet words sapling.” Bill giggled, before clapping his hands. “Now, let’s all get back to this wonderful food I prepared so painstakingly.” he continued, still grinning. 

Slamming both fists to the table, Mable stood up, glaring at Bill with eyes that could kill. “Fuck off demon.” 

“SIT.” Dipper nearly growled, his eyes glowing a deep blue, her body instantly falling back into the chair. Taking a deep breath, dragging his hand over his face, Dipper let it out in a slow sigh. “Just eat your food. I am tired already.” The meal continued in dead silence, neither twin willing to break the quiet. Forks and knives scraped and clinked against the glassware. Bill happily hummed in near orgasmic fashion with every bite he took. 

“Perfect as ever, my compliments to the chef! Oh, wait! That’s me! Hahaha~,” The blonde giggled to himself, dabbing his chin. “Oh man, tough crowd…” Leaning over, he snapped his fingers. Silverware bounced from fingers, giving small bows before matching into pairs. Music started playing from nowhere, an upbeat jazz melody. Food lit into a soft blue flame floating from the plates as the silverware did a dance around the dishes. Two sets of doe brown eyes opened in surprise, lips agape as the show. “Now that’s a bit better.” Bill chucked, his eye glowing a golden hue, lips pulled into a true smile.

A spout of laughter erupted from the far end of the table, Mabel giggling, eyes screwed shut as the tableware danced away. “This is adorable.” A smile pulled at Dipper’s lips, watching his sister giggle away. Soon enough both twins were laughing. The demon wore a large grin, while the man with purple hair sat in the back, a small smile on his lips. “How can something like this ever be considered scary?” 

“Thanks Bill.” Dipper muttered, still laughing with his sister. The blonde rose an eyebrow, glancing to his sapling. “We needed that.” 

“No problem Pinetree.” The demon hummed, leaning over to kiss his temple. “I would never allow you pain.” 

/\  
/__\

“Hey Dipper.” Mabel muttered from the hallway, beside her standing Tad. “Strange and I are going to head out for a bit. I promise I’ll explain things when I get back, okay?” 

Nodding, the male brunet returned to the book in his lap. 

Not too long after the door was shut and clicked lock, did his book float up and away from his hands. “Yes Bill?” 

“Pinetree…” two pairs of arms slipped up and around the brunet’s middle, lips at his neck. “Can I claim you?” 

“Haven’t you already?” Dipper muttered, biting his bottom lip at the sharp canines at his collarbone. A soft chuckle was breathed over the heated flesh, fingers flexing as black nails dragged over tender skin. “Bill…”

A kiss was pressed to the throat, claws grasping, leaving thin trails of crimson in their quake. “Fair point.” There was a flash, then Dipper found himself pressed into the comforting blankets of their bed, a hand already grasping at the clothes the brunet wore. The sounds of tearing fabric filled the room, nails occasionally catching pale flesh. Gasps parted from thin lips, before muffled by a set of blackened lips, outlined in gold as tan flesh was taken over by iridescent bricks. Blue was washing through red veins, a muffed moan as black hands took to grabbing as much of the younger male as they could.

Talons traveled downward hips and thighs, quickly followed by kisses of sharp fangs, only piercing enough to draw a pinprick of the blue glowing crimson before moving to a new location. Whispers of the demon’s name parted from swollen lips, fueling the blonde menace to push his game. A burning moist cavern came over the brunet’s member, canines barely missing the tender flesh as the wet heat muted the brunet’s brain. Hands flew downwards, grasping blonde hair as a silent moan bled from his lips. There was no time for air, neither willing to withdraw from this submission for even the slightest breath.

It was like liquid fire, but so much more, and it took all Dipper had to keep from falling apart then and there. Then that devilish tongue wrapped around him like a serpent, and squeezed. It ripped a broken moan from parted lips, blue eyes rolling to the back of their sockets as twitching fingers seized in their actions. A lecherous chuckle crept from the lust beast, golden gaze trained on the half blood, pulling more sweet nectar notes from the brunet with that evil tongue. 

Dipper couldn’t even string a sentence in his own thoughts, let alone put it into words. Barely hanging on by the skin of his teeth, all was lost as a finger breached. It twisted and curled, zeroed on the target that crumpled his will. Pure sobs left his breath, as liquid ecstasy was drained and vacuumed out. The devil, oh so gently, pulled away from the limp, empty member, licking his lips he twisted his fingers, sending electricity through a mark on Dipper’s prostate. One only Bill knows. 

The brunet’s entire form twitched, crying out from the pleasure wrecking his everything. It was short lived but left his mind reeling, body limp as the demon worked his hole open. Everything was made easy and painless as Dipper could barely recall what was up, and what was down. “So wonderful, my beautiful Ursa Major. My own stars in the sky. You look so beautifully wrecked, all for me.” The blonde whispered words of praise into the brunet’s ear, though Dipper could barely understand a single word. Only when Bill could fit four fingers inside, did he finally pull his hands away. A black, gel like liquid with silver stars trapped inside dripped from Dipper’s entrance, like liquid night sky. “All mine, only mine… Forever…” 

The Devil pressed forward, ripping a shattered cry from Dipper’s lips, blue eyes glazed over, jaw hanging open as a tongue lain limp. The blonde demon peppered the brunet his kisses, not once stopping his unrelenting thrusts, each aimed at that mark deep inside. A hand took hold of Dipper’s member, pumping in time with the thrusts. 

“I’ll go easy this time, my sweet constellation.” A scream bled from Dipper’s lips, fang like canines dug deep into his shoulder, as well as a hand braced at the back of Dipper’s head. Guiding Dipper’s lips to his own shoulder, Bill felt teeth dig into his own flesh. Completion was reached together. Neither kept their gaze open long enough to watch the glow upon flesh. 

/.\  
/___\

A rapt knock came against the door, a melodic voice ringing through the reinforced wood before twisting the handle. “Hey Dipper, we’re- Oh… It’s you…” The blonde glanced up from his phone, giving the female twin an indifference look over, before returning his gaze to his cell. Mabel puffed out her cheeks, barely feeling Tad bringing in the bags. “Where is Dipper?”

“Sleeping.” The response was quick and without emotion. Her attention was pulled to the male’s change of clothing, A high collar white button up half tucked into black slacks. “Don’t wake him.”

“Dipper never sleeps during the day. Did you drug him or something?” Crossing her arms and holding out one foot, Mabel looked the part of a protective sister. 

Her answer however was a simple chuckle, with a sharp glare, enough to send a shiver down her spine. “Or something~.” Face gone pale, the brunet made quick to back away from the demon. “Regardless, I need to go to work for a bit. Do be a doll~ and don’t cause me any trouble. Food is in the fridge, don’t touch anything with a red lid. Need anything, ring the main line and ask for Teeth. Watch TV, humans seem to love the thing.” Bill tossed a hand back, waving her off and grabbing his golden coat off the stand.

“I used to think you were hot… but that was before I found out what you were.” The female twin muttered, watching the blonde make way to the exit.

”That’s too bad, your brother thinks I’m delicious as a demon~.” A smirk on his lips, Bill pulled down the collar of his shirt, flashing the still bleeding bite wound. With that, he was out the door, and out of sight. 

Unable to help the gag, Mabel nearly threw up in her mouth, eyes watering at the sight of the purple and blue gush between ripped sections of flesh. Had her own brother honestly done that? Just thinking about it made her stomach curdle.

/.\  
/___\

A soft groan rose from the bed, messily ruffled brunet locks stuck together from cooled sweat. A clawed hand brushed hair away from a star laid-en forehead, mocha brown blinking open to a golden gaze. “Morning my adorable sapling.” Talons danced gently down a thin pale throat, before rubbing the pad of a finger over an aching would Dipper didn’t even know he had. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sore…” The word was as stale as bread, and it rubbed his throat like sandpaper. An attempt to sit up was met with a sharp stabbing pain in his lower half, as well as a tear in his shoulder. A gasp was taken from his breath, but Bill was rapid to assist, laying the brunet back down onto the duvet.

Hands, four of them, stroke and petted every inch of skin, gently massaging away the discomfort. “Easy Pinetree, I don’t want you hurting yourself.” Lips brushed against Dipper’s jaw, nuzzling and cooing words of comfort. “Let me bathe you, my dear, You’ll feet better after.”

A tender body was lifted up and into four arms, each being extremely careful as to not harm the brunet. Steps were barely taken before fingers were snapped, perfectly warm, steaming water was released into the tub, soaps and herbs and salts all floating throughout the room, pouring in part into the shrunken pool. Lavender, pine, rain, soothing scents filled the space around them. Dipper was gently brought into the lapping waters, hands at everywhere under the watchful gaze of his demon. Doe brown eyes slipped close as his pain was gently taken away. “Bill…”

“Hush, my beautiful constellation. Just relax.” A golden glow shown from Dipper’s right shoulder, the shape of a triangle with outstretched angled lines grew from the location, pulsing with a cosmic heartbeat. “You are all mine…”


	10. Truths and Secrets, Which side are you on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the short chapters!

After what felt like days, no, years, did Dipper finally find it in him to get up. A voice, melodic and sweet muttered and pitched in hushed tones from the other side of the wall. Closing his eyes, heightened ears caught every word. “No Stan, you don’t understand. Dipper is different. That monster changed him.” Mabel. He took a deep breath, before slowly pushing himself up out of the bed, it’s thick duvets of warmth, comfort, and Bill, slowly souring. “We have to take him back.”

A flash in his mind’s eye, him and his sister practicing magic, but he could produce none, while she excelled in their great uncle’s eyes. Shaking his head, he reached out for one of Bill’s shirts. 

“He is turning my brother into a demon. What do you mean that’s not enough? Ford would have rushed down here and Killed that monster.” 

Another flash, a firm hand on his shoulder, eyes of empathy, someone who shares his frustrations. Stanley. They both glanced outwards to a pair focused on demonic signatures. 

“I don’t understand. You want me to leave my brother?”

Pulling boxers up over cream white thighs, red lines dragged over pale flesh, like brandings. He could see a tall man, a heavy trench coat draped over broad shoulders, a gun in his hand, glass and glowing golden spiral. Whispers of apologies and askings of forgiveness before pulling the trigger. His sister, in the back, screaming and begging him not to, that Dipper’s magic will activate. But it was too late. Stan was holding her back, tears in his eyes.

“They already made me leave him once. I won’t do it again.”

He was at the door, and able to hear the response. A gruff voice, very stern with sadness in the tone. “What do you think will happen if you bring him here? They will kill him.” 

“He is my brother! I won’t let anyone take him from me again.” Dipper opened the door, only to have a gun pointed at his face. “No one will take you from me, ever again.”

“Mabel?”

“MABEL!”

“Sorry Bro Bro, it’s for your best interest.” 

_____.________________.__________/_\\____________._____________.________

Heavy metal dug into his wrists, rough cloth itched his skin, a pain in his shoulder. Blue eyes opened to a near pitch black room, though the glowing orbs were able to pick up objects and instruments with very sharp edges. A loud gurgling and growling erupted from his stomach. When was the last time he ate? A soft golden glow pulsing with cyan caught his eyes, and Dipper found himself drawn to his own flesh. A tattoo of a cipher wheel was imprinted onto his arm, different shapes and drawing in an alien language has made a home upon his own skin, but it simply screamed Bill. “Claim, so that’s what he meant…” 

A deep breath left his lips, he could still feel Bill’s hands on him, Bill inside him. Twas like a ghost was feeling him over as he let his mind wander. 

Never the less, he remembers this room as well, his memories no longer locked away. Demons, bolted down to a heavy metal table with anti-magic wards in placed. Dissection, experimentation, questioning and prodding, but always ends in death.

Bill will save him though. With no idea how long he has been out, if only a few hours, or several days, but Bill will find him.

Another grumble from his gut was quick to answer. He was hungry. 

Slipping his eyes closed, glow fading, ears picking up on the thudding of rushed feet. Door sliding open, his sister, Mabel was quick to reach his side. “Dipper, I’m going to fix you, don’t worry.” 

He could only stare at the familiar face, a smile upon her lips, while his was emotionless and monotone. 

“No need to thank me just yet, I even had help getting you here. One of the demons offered to assist me, though I don’t know why. She even gave me tips on how to extract the venom.” 

“No. Mabel, this is insane.” Holding up his arm, the branding clear and solid. “Regardless, it’s too late. Just unhook me.” 

Biting her lips, she didn’t even notice the brand, instead leaning closer to hug her brother. “Dipper, please. This isn’t like you. I know you don’t remember-”

“I remember everything. Bill has claimed, marked, and owned me. He will come-”

“Those scratches and bite wounds will fade. And he can’t get here. I have put up several wards, and-”

A third voice was quick to join, their presence only then noticed and startling the siblings. “Damn it Mabel, I told you not to do this.” Stan entered the space, a mechanical arm taking hold in place of his right. “None of our wards or defenses will work on Cipher. He helped make them.

“What?” Mabel stared at their great uncle, eyes wide and confused. Dipper, still strapped to the table, could only watch quietly, confused yet intrigued. 

Stan released Dipper from the bindings, a sad smile on his lips. “It’s true. Ford was the one who made the Deal, I only found out later, when he started going crazy.” Turning and pointing a finger to the female brunet, Stan was quick to lash his tongue. “And you, Tad called and said Bill is pissed. Do you know how difficult it was for me to- no.” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Stan adjusted his glasses, gray hair bristles and wrinkles heavy. “I have to make a call.” 

Getting up from the table, eyes glowing a sharp cyan, Dipper set his glare on Mabel. “I’m not saying sorry.” Her tongue was blunt, unapologetic, and Dipper could feel his temper rise.

“No, of course not. You never say sorry. Not for teasing me for being shorter, nor for laughing at my expense for being unable to tap into magic. You were mad at me for over a month when our parents were killed and eaten. You are selfish, unapologetic, ignorant, and brash.” A spark of fire flared around the male brunet, items levitating before crashing back down. “As if that was not enough, Bill goes out of his way to invite you into his home. Your response? Attack, demand answers, insult, and when you don’t get the answer you want, kidnapping. But do you feel even remotely regretful? No, of course not, because it’s all about what you want.” 

“Dipper, no, that’s-” 

“I don’t want to fucking hear it. You can’t pout and whine you way out of this. You’re a demon hunter, I’m a demon. Either grow up and learn to apologize for what you’ve done wrong, or just kill me.” Slamming the door shut behind him, Dipper marched away, steps heavy as he left the basement. Disgusting sobs echoed through the hall, but he paid them no mind. Stan was outside on a hushed phone call, 

“Thanks Eight, I owe you one. Were the last words before the phone was snapped shut. “Dipper, Bill is on his way here to bring you back, you’re not safe here, especially out in the open.”

“Gruncle Stan, what was Ford’s deal with Bill?” 

“Follow me.” 

_______________/\\_______________/\\_________________/\\____________

Several miles deep into the woods, a single lonely cabin stood, a shack from deep with in Dipper’s buried memories. Decrepit and falling apart, but still holding warmth. “Inside, That monster is still out there.” 

With the door securely locked, Stan turned to the younger male, a heavy expression on his face. “Stan, what is going on?” 

“I know you were working as a transvestite stripper Dipper.” Now it was the younger’s turn to take a deep breath, a few steps back as he stared at the man. “I may not have as many eyes as Bill, but I always tried to watch over you. With my connections, I learned what that man was putting you through, and I had to find you safety.” 

“So, you knew… You knew everything?!”

“I had no choice, it was the only way to keep you safe. That demon is still out there, looking for you. The one who killed your parents.”

“What do you mean?”

“It was looking for you. Your birthmark is a symbol of power, and it contains energy that would make any weaker being crazy. With my connections, I managed to bring Bill to your work place. That power you put off would be like a magnet, and draw him to you.”

“He could have killed and eaten me.”

“You’re a Pines, Dipper. I was counting on that. I knew the only way to keep you safe, was to hand you to the strongest link I had.”

“So you gambled on my life.”

“Dipper, it was the only option. The memory wipe Ford was forced to do was driving you mad. Had I done nothing, your own mentality would have either drove you insane, or threw you into a coma.” 

The weight of the situation fell like a ton of bricks. Both could feel tears at their eyes, yet neither wanted to break.

“We didn’t memory wipe you because of magic or lack there off. The monster had eaten six other after your parents, and was getting closer and closer to base. The elders, in an attempt to save everyone, elected that you get sent far away with a memory wipe. Your sister, Ford, and I fought against them, but with no luck, I tracked down where the safest location to send you would be.”

“What about Ford’s Deal with Bill?”

“I don’t know the exact details, but I know Ford needed to find new methods to deal the the demon attacks. Bill provided that information, but never any links to his own weakness.”

“What did Ford give up?”

“His magic.”


End file.
